


Tengu Night

by Xelkyrien



Series: Tales From The Land of Shadows [1]
Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempted Murder, Bad Decisions, Best Friends, Betrayal, Childhood Friends, Eternal Youth Without Immortality, Gen, Immortality without Eternal Youth, Japanese Culture, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Siblings, Magic, Murder, Transformation, human!ninjanomicon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xelkyrien/pseuds/Xelkyrien
Summary: Nomi reveals his human origins to Randy. He must face up to his own past while his student deals with a crisis of his own: Howard.Chapters 1-10 will be rewritten to include more depth and detail.





	1. Making Ends Meet

Much time was spent watching and waiting for the right moment, as was the way of the ninja, but that did have its downside. Many years went by since the time the Ninja Nomicon came into being, at least in his present state, and he had watched over and taught countless ninja's to protect Norrisville only to have them depart. Very few learned of his past and even fewer actually cared. This time he expected nothing different as he sat in the kitchen of the Cunningham household chatting with the current ninja's mother, not actually paying attention to the conversation. This was somewhat of a hitch in his plan though as he had not intended to be noticed by the woman. Randy had left him in the living room last night when Howard had come over. When morning came he'd left the book, stashing the blank tome in his black cape for safe keeping. Then, like she'd somehow magically sensed the presence of a visitor, Randy's mother poked her head through the doorway with a smile on her face and said, "Well, hello there! Are you a friend of Randy's?"

Giving a meek smile he replied, caught off guard by her sudden appearance, "Um, yes. We've been chatting for quite some time and I've decided to come for a visit. Is he in?"

"I didn't know Randy had a pen-pal." She said, "He's still asleep. Where are you from…?"

"Nomi." He said.

"Nomi. Where are you from, Nomi?" she asked, nodding.

He thought for a moment before saying, "Japan."

She nodded again then headed to the kitchen, gesturing for him to come with to continue the conversation. He followed suit and watched as she poured two cups of coffee and offered him one. He took it even though he wasn't all too fond of the bitter drink. They sat down at the kitchen table and chatted for a while before a tall, slim, purple-haired boy entered the room.

While the events of the last paragraph took place Randy Cunningham lay asleep in his bed. He'd stayed up until three in the morning playing video games with Howard, who was playing from his own home online. The boy didn't remember falling asleep or climbing up to his bed, but somehow that's where he ended up.

The last thing he could remember was yawning as Howard told him over voice chat, "Dude, your grave punching sucks. Get some sleep."

Now it was around seven in the morning and he lay there snoring peacefully, unaware that he'd forgotten to turn off his alarm the previous night. The realization didn't hit him until it had went off, he'd fallen out of bed, crashed to the floor, and lay there for ten minutes before smacking the snooze. He groaned for a moment before pulling himself off the carpet and getting dressed.

Randywalked down the stairs, yawning. He made his way to the kitchen and mumbled, "Morning, Mom." As he walked past her to the counter to pour himself some cereal. Right before he was about to put milk into his McFistio's his eyes widened and he whipped around and said, "What the juice?!"

The room's two other occupants stared at him curiously, wondering what the sudden outburst had been about. Then his mother followed his gaze directly to the red-head sitting across from her.

She smiled and said, "Oh, honey, your friend came to visit! He's been so sweet and we've been having the most wonderful conversation. Would you like to join us?"

The purple-haired teen quickly composed himself and plastered a big fake smile to his face.

"No, mom. I'm gonna show him my room, if that's ok!" he replied with false enthusiasm.

The woman didn't have time to answer before Randy grabbed the red-headed boy by the wrist and dragged him upstairs.

As soon as they were in his room Randy let the fake smile fall into a stern frown and gazed suspiciously at the other teen. The strange boy stared at him indifferently, no clear expression on his face. His eyes widened in shock though when Randy shoved his again the wall and held him there by his shoulder, something he hadn't expected. In truth he could have put his student on his backside but he allowed him to believe he had the upper hand.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Randy demanded.

Nomi plucked the hand from his shoulder by the pointer finger and Randy let it drop to his side again. He brushed himself off as Randy eyed him suspiciously, having learn by now to be wary of strangers that suddenly showed up seemingly from nowhere. The strangely dressed teen placed his hand on his hip, looked up at Randy, and stared him down saying, "Honestly, Randy, I thought you'd figure it out by now, but I guess I didn't choose you to be the ninja due to your intelligence."

Surprise took over the other teen as he stared at Nomi, his voice clearly displaying his shock, "How do you know I'm the ninja?! … And what do you mean you chose me?"

The redhead crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow, looking at Randy as if he were an idiot.

Randy continued, "The ninja is chosen by the Ninja Nomicon, the eight hundred year old book of ancient ninja knowledge and wisdo- Oh my god you're the Nomicon?!"

He smirked at his student's surprised face and said, "I recall Howard having a similar reaction when he found out you were the ninja."

Randy was quiet for a moment before his eyes lit up and a smile came to his face, this time it was real, and he exclaimed, "This is so honkin' bruce!" he held up his finger and rushed to the phone, "Hold on a second, I gotta call Howard and tell him about this!"

Nomi rolled his brown eyes and asked, "Must you constantly relay information to your odious friend?"

Randy looked at him, confused slightly, and replied, "You mean Howard? Of course! He's my best bro!"

The caped teen rolled his eyes and made his way back to the kitchen to make himself some tea.

Randy watched after him, confused by his actions, but chose not to ask. Nomi would tell him when he felt like it. He then proceeded to call his best friend.

The phone rang twice before a groggy sounding Howard answered, "Waddaya want, Cunningham? It's like seven in the morning!"

"I know, I know, Howard! But the coolest thing just happened! You need to come over right now!" Randy said excitedly into the phone.

He heard something that sounded like a confirmation and then the call ended. Randy couldn't wait to tell Howard!

* * *

 

A knock on the door interrupted Randy's previously interrupted breakfast. Nomi began to get up but Randy flew out of his seat to the door shouting, "I got it!" like his mother hadn't already left for work. As expected, it was Howard. The rotund boy followed his scrawny friend to the kitchen where Nomi sat at the table drinking tea.

"Sup?" he asked, waving to the redhead casually, then he whispered to Randy, "Who's the freak?"

"Dude! This is the Nomicon!" the slim teen whispered back.

"What?!" Howard shouted, "Cunningham, you're telling me this guy is your Ninja-Know-It-All book?!"

Randy nodded and Nomi just sipped his tea. Howard quickly recovered from his shock, putting on an uncaring face.

In a voice that dripped sarcasm he simply said, "You know, I thought he'd be taller."

"You are just as repugnant as always, Howard." Nomi stated curtly.

Randy's best friend narrowed his eyes at the red-haired teen and said, "I don't like you."

"And I don't care." His response was blunt and held a bit of scorn.

Randy jumped in saying, "Ok! Nomicon, you never told me why you decided to show up now.

"…and why you don't go back to where you came from." Howard mumbled under his breath.

Nomi put his tea down and sighed, "There is trouble coming."

"I'm sure it's nothing Cunningham can't handle, so you just go back to being an annoying magic book and we'll take care of it." How said dismissively.

Randy glared at his friend and the pudgy teen asked, "What?" like he didn't know what he did wrong. Nomi's eye twitched. Hopefully Randy would take him more seriously.

He waved his hand, ignoring Howard, and continued, "This is a danger you cannot handle alone. You are not yet ready for such a task. As such, I will train you, but if you are not fully prepared by the time the event occurs I will handle it myself."

"Cunningham's got this. We don't need you!" Howard said angrily, he didn't like being ignored.

"Howard!" The tall, slim teen shouted.

The shorter glared up at his friend and shouted back, "What the juice, Cunningham?! Are you seriously siding with him?! Whatever, I'm outta here."

Randy watched as Howard walked out and slammed the door. Then he sat in the chair across from Nomi and sighed, "I'm sorry about Howard, Nomicon."

Nomi looked at Randy with concern, seeing his distress over the argument. He reached over and placed a hand on the other's forearm and said, "It'll be alright. Just give him some time to calm down."

The boy nodded then smiled up at his teacher, "So, what bruce move are you gonna teach me first?"

Nomi smiled and went back to drinking his tea. After a long pause he said, "Before you can learn any 'bruce moves' you must work on your focus."

Randy furrowed his brow and said, "Focus? Come on, Nomicon! I-"

Nomi put his hand up to stop him and said, "Randy, focus is a key skill for a ninja. If you do not focus during a battle, during train, or while preforming a skill you are doomed to fail. You have yet to master the art of disguise because you cannot keep focus."

Randy pouted, but didn't object. The two sat in silence for a while. He had so many questions for his teacher but he had no idea where to start. Eventually he settled on, "So, Nomicon, were you always a book or…?"

The smaller teen smiled sadly, his eyes haunted by memories, and said, "That is a tale I will tell you in due time."

Randy felt sympathy for the human Nomicon and begun to say, "Nomicon-"

But Nomi interrupted him, "Please, Randy. My name is Nomi, Nomi Conikos Norisu."

The boy's eyes widened in awe, "So you were one of the Norisu Nine?!"

He nodded to the awe-struck high-schooler then changed the subject, "Finish your breakfast so we may get on with your lessons. Honestly, if you cannot stay focused long enough to finish a bowl of cereal how will you stay focused long enough to master your ninja skills?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gifted to me and I intend to complete it.


	2. Movie Night

"How long do I have to sit here?" Randy asked, fidgeting with the strings of his hoodie.

"You are missing the point of the lesson. You will sit here until you get it right." Nomi sighed.

Randy rolled his eyes and stood up. He was bored. He asked, exasperated, "Is there even a point to this lesson? It's just like climbing that stupid waterfall. I don't see how any of this will help me. Teach me something useful!"

Nomi's eye twitched in irritation, but Randy didn't notice. The irritation crept into his voice as he said, "Fine."

Before Randy had the chance to blink a fist sailed toward his head. He barely had enough time to dodge it. He was going to say something but Nomi performed a sweep kick, knocking Randy on his rear. The purple-haired teen glared at him and shouted, "What the juice, Nomi?!"

Nomi raised an eyebrow at the other's anger and replied, "I thought you wanted me to teach you something."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you were going to  _attack_  me!" he shouted, taking the hand Nomi offered him to help him up.

"If I don't attack you how else will you learn to dodge or counterattack?" was the response he received.

"You could give me a little warning next time!" Randy said.

Sighed and shook his head, "If I gave you warning it wouldn't be a real fight and you wouldn't learn anything. Do your enemies forewarn you before they attack?"

He question had been rhetorical, but Randy still said, "No…"

"Then let us begin." Nomi said and waited for Randy to put on the Ninja mask.

The moment the purple-haired boy was ready Nomi threw another punch, but this time Randy was prepared. He dodged with ease and attempted to strike back, but Nomi kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall. Randy got up and ran at his teacher. When he was about to strike Nomi side-stepped him and grabbed him by the back of the shirt, throwing him into the wall. Again Randy got to his feet and tried to attack, again ending up failing.

"I must hand it to you, Randy, you are very persistent." Nomi stated, "But the point of this lesson is to better learn to counterattack."

"Isn't that what I'm doing?" the boy asked.

Nomi shook his head, "No, Randy. Now get up and we'll go again."

Randy obliged, standing up and brushing himself off. They continued to fight until the phone rang. Randy hurried down to the living room to answer it. Nomi waited patiently upstairs until the other boy got back. A few minutes passed before Randy returned. He rubbed the back of his head and said, "That was my mom. She's going to be home late tonight."

"I'm sorry, Randy." Nomi said with sympathy.

"For what? It's not your fault she has to work." Randy said, "But that does mean we have to figure out something for dinner though."

Nomi's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't thought about that. Being a book for so long it's easy to forget that he still needed sustenance.

Randy shrugged and announced, "I'll just order a pizza. There's only two of us so that should be fine."

The red head nodded, thinking that it should be ok. Randy stopped to think for a moment the asked, "So… Can you eat?"

"Yes. I was human once, Randy. Though I am less now I still require basic necessities." The boy responded matter-of-factly.

* * *

 

The two of them went downstairs after a long discussion about whether they should continue training or not. Nomi had proposed the idea, but Randy was tired of getting his butt kicked so he was having no part of it. Eventually a compromise was reached: They would quit for today but begin first thing tomorrow. So now Randy threw himself on the couch and clicked the TV on. "The Avengers" was playing on the channel that came on and he decided to watch it instead of flipping through the guide. Nomi raised a curious eyebrow at the movie but did not stop to watch it. Instead, he plucked a book off the shelf and began reading. Randy smirked to himself. A book reading a book. He knew Nomi was actually a person but it was still kind of funny.

The boys sat through the rest of "The Avengers" and finished half of "Ghost Rider", with Nomi reading while Randy was immersed in cinema, before the purple haired boy's stomach reminded him that there was pizza to be ordered. Hitting the pause button on his xfinity cable remote, he got up and went to the phone. The number for the pizza place was on speed dial so all he had to do was press a button and it began dialing.

The worker he usually got picked up on the other end and said, "Hey, Randy. Sup?"

"Hey, Stevie. Nothing much, Mom's at work again." Randy said casually.

"So, you want the usual?" Stevie asked.

"Yep." Came the answer from Randy.

"We'll have it to you in about fifteen minutes." Stevie said as he usually did at least five nights a week.

"Thanks, man." Randy said and hung up.

Reentering the room, Randy announced, "Pizza will be here in 15."

Nomi nodded in acknowledgement and continued reading, so Randy kept watching his movie.

Exactly fifteen minutes later the pizza guy showed up and dinner was finally there. The two teens went to the kitchen and Randy distributed food onto two plates. Nomi cringed as he watched Randy pick up the greasy food and bite into it. He decided to get some silverware from the drawer and began eating. Randy raised a curious eyebrow at Nomi and said, "What the juice, Nomi? You're not doing it right."

"I prefer to use a more civilized method, thank you." Said Nomi.

The two chatted while they ate. Eventually they retired back to the living room and Randy tried to convince Nomi that he should stop reading a watch TV. At first Nomi said no but the guy was persistent and wore him down. Randy decided to let Nomi choose what movie they watched and after about fifteen minutes spent searching through Movies on Demand he settled on "Warm Bodies". They watched most of it with both of them making comments and asking questions during the film. Nomi began to get sleepy near the end and before the credits rolled he'd fallen asleep leaning on Randy. The purple-haired teen didn't notice though, as he was on his way to falling asleep too, and by the time his mother got home they were both passed out on the couch. The woman looked at the two and smiled.


	3. A Lesson Learned

It was Sunday and the sun had just peaked over the horizon. Randy's mother lay asleep in her bed, not having to work until seven thirty. Randy himself was sleeping in his own bed. It's unknown how he ended up there as he and Nomi had fallen asleep on the couch the night before, but somehow he was in bed. Only one of the house's occupants was awake at the moment, but that would change soon.

Nomi climbed to the top of the ladder that was needed to get to Randy's bed and attempted to wake the sleeping teen. The boy stirred slightly and mumbled something. Nomi sighed and tried again. This time randy pulled his cover over his head and spoke, only slightly more coherent than before. It had sounded something like, "5 more minutes", but he couldn't be sure. Nomi pulled the blankets off of Randy's head and said, "Get up."

The purple-haired youth opened a single eye and glared at his teacher, "What is it? I'm trying to sleep!"

"I know, but now it is time for training." Nomi said calmly.

Randy glanced at his clock and said, "No honkin' way! It's six in the morning!"

Nomi watched his student with an air of indifference and replied, "This is what we agreed on. Now get up and get ready."

The red head climbed down from the ladder and left the room without another word, leaving Randy to wake waited in the living room for 10 minutes. When he thought Randy had fallen asleep again he was going to go wake him again, but Randy walked into the room.

"Listen, Nomi, we can't do ninja training in the living room! My Mom might walk in!" Randy said, yawning.

Nomi rolled his eyes and said, "We aren't. I was merely waiting for you to get ready, which you haven't yet."

Randy yawned again and shot the other a quizzical look saying, "Not ready? I'm totally ready! I got dressed and everything!"

"Yes, and that would be fine if you were attending school, but this is ninja training, not English class." Nomi said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh!" Randy exclaimed as it dawned on him where his mistake was made, "Just let me write a note for Mom when she gets up."

He wrote a small note and left it on the kitchen table then put on his Ninja mask, the suit forming on him. The two left the house, Randy following Nomi, and set off in the direction of the construction yard. Randy tried asking where they were going and why only to be told, "Be patient. You'll find out when we get there."

The Ninja stared up at the tower of metal beams that had yet to become anything resembling a building. It was easily thirty stories and not close to finished.

"Ummm… Nomi, what are we doing here?" Randy asked nervously, tugging at the scarf around his neck.

When Nomi spoke he say the words Randy had been dreading, "Our lesson starts at the top."

Randy gulped, "Up there? You mean, up there up there?"

"Is that a problem?" Nomi asked, raising an eyebrow. It seemed almost as if he were taunting his student.

"Oh, no. No problem. Why would there be a problem? It's just thirty stories. Nothing I can't handle." Randy said nonchalantly, rubbing his arm.

"Then let's go." Nomi replied and began running up the beams.

Randy hesitated then followed. He almost fell a few times, using his scarf to grab the metal beams and continue up the tower. At the top he saw Nomi sitting on one of the vertical columns. Randy looked up at his teacher and balanced himself on a horizontal beam, wavering slightly.

"See, no problem! What's next?" Randy asked, nervousness hinted in his voice.

Nomi smirked, "Now you'll learn focus."

"What?! We came all the way up here for that?!" The purple-haired teen shouted, temporarily losing his balance.

Nomi watched Randy right himself and explained, "You wouldn't take my lesson seriously so I thought I'd make it a little more interesting. You will need perfect focus to not fall off of that bar, especially-" Nomi jumped down onto the bar, causing Randy to waver, and withdrew his sword, "- when you're being attacked."

Nomi swung his ninja sword at Randy who jumped back, slipping a little. The attacks came swiftly. Randy didn't have enough time to think in between slashes, almost getting cut with each one.

Suddenly, Nomi stepped back and lowered his sword saying, "Tune out all distractions and focus your mind on the task at hand. Don't think about the height or about falling, just focus. If you don't then you'll never get past where you are now."

Randy nodded and stood completely still. He breathed in and tried to eliminate all other thoughts from his mind. He breathed out, concentrating solely on his objective. He opened his eyes and took out his own sword, "I'm ready."

Nomi smirked, lunging for him and saying, "We'll see."

The clang of metal rang out as their swords clashed and they were both forced back a few feet. They were at it again immediately, swords meeting swords. The two fought as naturally as if they were on the ground.

"Not bad." Nomi said to Randy as the darker haired boy slashed at his stomach.

Randy dodged another attack, jumping back and landing on his feet, saying, "You're not too bad yourself."

Clang! Another strike tore through the morning air. They kept fighting until the two were sitting on the beam leaning on each other, laughing. They didn't know why they were laughing so hard, but neither of them cared either.

Randy finally wiped a tear from his eye and said, "Ok, ok! I need to check the time!"

He looked at his phone and saw the digital numbers, "Oh, man! It's already noon!"

"Really?" Nomi turned a surprised expression to him.

Randy paused for a long moment. His eyes were troubled. When he spoke his voice was low, "Maybe I should call Howard?"

Nomi didn't say anything, his expression having become serious again.

Randy half smiled and it looked just as fake as it felt, "Maybe he's gotten over it by now?"

Randy sighed and told his phone to call Howard.

A smug voice on the other end answered with, "I'm assuming you're calling to apologize?"

"Apologize for what, Howard?" frustration creeping into Randy's tone.

Howard responded, "For being such a chowderhead, Cunningham!"

"I didn't do anything wrong, Howard! You were being a selfish wonk!" Randy shouted into the phone.

"Then we have nothing to talk about!" Howard yelled then hung up.

Randy threw his phone against the vertical beam then buried his face in his hands. After a few minutes he stood up and paced on the bar in frustration.

"Nomi, Howard is being so stupid! He was a complete schoob yesterday and he expects  _me_  to apologize! Not only that, he's acting like a total jerk! What should I do?!" Randy ranted.

Nomi gazed at him with sympathy and said, "I'm not the best person to come to for friendship advice."

Randy sat down next to him and said, "You have to be able to tell me  _something_!"

A haunted expression took over Nomi's face. He sighed and said, "Randy, a wild beast may wound your body, but an evil friend will wound your mind."

Randy hugged his knees and said flatly, "I'm in the middle of a crisis here, the last thing I need are more riddles."

"If you let him get to you it will only make you feel worse." Nomi simplified, pain still lurking in his eyes. That was one meaning for his words, but they had another more personal meaning.

Randy nodded and said, "Yeah, you're right." He rolled his eyes teasingly, "Like always."

Nomi faked being offended, "Are you implying that's I'm a know-it-all?!"

"What?! No! I'd never do that!" Randy said sarcastically then whistled suspiciously.

Nomi punched him in the arm and laughed. Randy smiled and began laughing too. Just like that everything seemed alright again.


	4. How I Met The Sorcerer

Japan. Over 800 years ago.

A young boy sat on the porch of his house and watched the people that were in his yard. His parents were hosting a party to celebrate the return of their old friends. His bright red bangs feel into his eyes and he brushed them away. Then he looked up and saw a boy with dark green hair staring down at him.

The boy smiled and said, "Hello. My name's Sora. It's nice to meet you!"

The small red-head smiled awkwardly and said shyly, "I'm Nomi. So, you're the Kajitani's son?"

The boy nodded and sat down next to Nomi. He flinched at the sudden action but recovered quickly.

"How old are you?" Sora asked.

Nomi fidgeted with the two long strands of hair he had in front and said, "Six. I'm in the middle when you compare me to my brothers and sisters. What about you?"

"I'm six and a half. It must be really nice having siblings. I'm an only child." The boy sighed.

Nomi shrugged, "It's ok sometimes, but most of the time I don't really like it."

"Why?" The green-haired youth asked.

"My parents are always comparing me to my older siblings and I just don't measure up. I don't do as well as Taro or Akemi in ninja training. It's like I can't do anything right!" Nomi said, hugging his knees.

Sora smirked, "Well your parents are wrong. You're pretty cool! And you'll be an awesome ninja some day!"

"You really think so?" The red head said excitedly, his eyes lighting up with hope.

"Of Course! You're gonna be the best ever!" his strange new friend shouted gleefully, throwing his hands up in the air.

Their attention was taken by the voice of Sora's father, "Sora, come along now. It's time to go home."

The boy got up and waved as he left with his parents, saying, "See you later, Nomi!"

 

* * *

 

"You made a new friend?" The older Norisu asked.

Nomi nodded, "Sora seems really nice."

His father sighed and said, "Friendship is a weight a ninja cannot carry, Nomi. The sooner you learn that lesson the better, my son."

"Isn't Mr. Kajitani your friend?" Nomi wondered.

"We are business partners, nothing more." His father said flatly.

Nomi pouted and said defiantly, "That's stupid. It can't hurt to have friends."

"It can. More than you know." His father gazed at him with disapproval. He ignored it. Nomi was used to getting that look from his family.

 

* * *

 

The two teens peered over the edge of a cliff at the rocky water below. They were tossing stones into the rapids to try to hear when they collided with the angry water. Today Nomi's curiosity got the best of him.

"You know, we've been friends for six years now and nobody's told me what your family's business is." He asked.

Sora's hair rested around his shoulders with his bangs covering one eye. He smirked and said, "I'll show you."

Before Nomi could answer Sora plucked one of the small spheres from his belt and a strange green smoke came out of it. The smoke traveled behind them and they ran after it into the woods. Nomi watched it coil around a lizard and saw the lizard get larger, its eyes popping in its skull. He stepped back, surprised. As the animal jumped at him, its jagged teeth dripping saliva, the smoke was sucked from it and it landed harmlessly on his head, back to being a normal lizard. He glimpsed the smoke retreat back into the small orb.

"What was that?!" Nomi asked, shocked.

Sora replied, "Its magic. The people in my family are sorcerers; we have been for years."

"Why didn't you tell me?" the red haired boy asked.

"It didn't come up." Sora shrugged then pointed to Nomi and started laughing, "Hey man, looks like you got a new friend!"

Nomi raised a questioning eyebrow then realized what he meant.

He exclaimed, "Oh!" then reached up and plucked the lizard off the top of his head by the tip of its tail, "I forgot about this little guy."

The lizard squirmed as he held it in front of him, looking at it. It looked perfectly normal. It looked at Nomi then and surprised him when its tongue darted out of its mouth right into his eye. He dropped it and rubbed at his eye with the back of his hand. Sora laughed the whole time.

"It's not funny!" Nomi shouted indignantly.

"Yes it is." Sora said, smirking.

Nomi seethed and Sora punched him in the arm saying, "Lighten up."

The shorter boy rubbed his arm and smiled a little, "Ok, it was a little funny. So, you can make monsters?"

Sora nodded and said, "Yeah, but that's not all I can do. As a sorcerer I can perform all kinds of magic. I just don't really know how yet."

"That's amazing! Can you teach me?" Nomi asked excitedly.

Sora shrugged and rubbed his arm, "I don't know. I'm still learning. My dad's the guy you'd want to talk to about that kind of stuff. I could try…"

Nomi smiled and his friend's usual arrogant confidence returned. The green-haired boy announced, "Ok! I, Sora Kajitani, Master Sorcerer, will teach you the basics of magic!"

"Yes! Thank you!" Nomi exclaimed hugging his friend then quickly pulling away looking awkward and shy.

It didn't phase Sora as he continued boastfully, "First I'll teach you a basic move  _I've_  already mastered called the Air Fist."

Sora showed Nomi the movements for the spell and told him to try it for himself saying, "You might not get it on your first try, but don't be upset if you fail. Not everybody can be a  _Master Sorcerer_  like  _me._ "

The red head nodded attempting the action and ended up destroying a tree with the Air Fist, but it also knocked him off his feet right on to his rear. Sora stared at the place where the tree had been; he still hadn't been able to do that move. He quickly recovered himself and said, "You need some work on that one. Why don't we move on?"

Nomi picked himself up and brushed off his clothes then said, "Sure, ok. That was awesome!"

"Good. Now this next one is kind of tricky. It relies heavily on the words you say instead of actions." Sora explained.

The middle Norisu nodded and he continued, "It's called the Earth Attack. It goes likes this, 'Stay grounded, do not waver. The dirt itself will pay you a favor. To stop your foes and hold them back. Harness the soil for an earth attack.'"

Nomi wrinkled his nose and asked, "Why does it rhyme?"

Sora rolled his eyes and replied, "Because it's awesome. In, like, 800 years everybody's going to be into rhyming. And I'll be the guy who started it."

"I highly doubt that." Nomi said, also rolling his eyes.

"Ok. Ok. Are you going to try it or not?" Sora persisted.

Nomi repeated his friend's words and sighed, "Nothing happened."

"Of course not. You have to add something of your own afterwards, whatever you want to happen or create."

"Does it have to rhyme?" Nomi groaned.

"Yes." Sora say flatly.

He groaned again. Sora laughed, "I'll teach you more later. Let's get home."

They were heading back through the woods when a child ran up to them, it was Nomi's younger sister, Kana.

"Nomi! Kajitani!" she shouted in panic.

They rushed to her and Nomi asked, "Kana! Kana, what's wrong?"

She huffed, winded, "Something's happened! We need to hurry!"

They all took over in the direction she'd come from; Kana being the fastest and leading the way; Nomi was second; and Sora was bringing up the rear, having no special training that would make him faster. The sight that lay in front of them upon exiting the woods resembled a scene from Hell. The house Sora's family had called home was a blazing inferno. He stared in horror as the flames continued to spread, engulfing everything. The Norisu's were hard at work to try to control it, and it seemed to be helping. Taro, Nomi's oldest brother and family favorite, gestured to him to help so he jumped in to aid them.

It was night time when the fire had finally been extinguished. Sora ran to what was left of the entrance to his home but Nomi's father put his arm out to block the 12-year-old boy. He stared up at the man, a question lurking in his eyes. As if he'd read the child's mind, the older man shook his head. Sora fell to his knees, sobbing. His father did not survive the fire. Suddenly he felt an arm wrap around him. It was comforting and he picked his head up to see who it belonged too. Nomi gazed at him sadly, sympathy in his eyes. Sora buried his face in his best friend's chest and cried.

* * *

For the next two year Sora stayed with the Norisu family. For the few days after his father's death the boy walked around with a dark cloud hanging over his head. When that faded away Nomi thought his friend would be back to his usual self, but he was wrong. He would snap at him for strange reasons and refused to talk with him about things. He began keeping secrets and eventually turned into a bitter mess of a person. They had been arguing one day at the beginning of summer and Sora stormed off to his room.

Nomi followed him and demanded, "What is wrong with you?! You've been like this for two years! I understand you're upset but that doesn't mean you have to treat us badly!"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me?! I'll tell you what's wrong with me!" Sora shouted, but then his voice became a whisper, "It was my fault…"

"What do you mean?" Nomi asked quietly, confused.

Sora said darkly, "I forgot to put the candle out in my room in the morning. It had to be the reason…"

"Sora… You don't know for sure. It could have been a lot of things. It's not your fault." Nomi said sympathetically.

"No!" The green-haired teen shouted, "Don't lie to me! I know it was my fault!"

"I was only trying to help!" Nomi yelled.

Sora shoved Nomi and he fell to the floor. The boy stared down at him and said, "I don't want your help."

Nomi glared up at him, but didn't say anything. Instead he ran out of the room and left the house. He needed air. His brother Nori, who was fifteen now, watched him go and shouted after him, "Nomi? Where you going?" but he didn't answer. He just kept walking; away from Sora, away from his family, away from his problems. He looked at the houses he passed on his way through town and felt even worse. Lanterns hung above his head, casting a smooth glow on everything around them. He stopped walking and sighed, feeling bad about yelling at his best friend.

"You're troubled." A voice said.

He turned his head in the direction the voice had come from and saw an elderly woman, a fortune-teller. He cast his gaze to the ground and rubbed his arm.

"It's alright, child. Sit down and tell me what's wrong." She said caringly.

He sat across from her at the table in front of her house. She sat a warm cup of tea in front of him and said, "Have some tea, dear. It helps with stress."

He sipped the tea and began to explain, "I had a fight with my best friend… He hasn't been himself since there was an accident and his father died. He blames himself… I try to be a good friend, but I can't even do that right."

"It seems like there's a lot more on your mind than just your friend." She observed.

He nodded and took another sip of tea before continuing, "My family… My brother, Taro, is my family's favorite. He's smart and strong and better at everything. Everybody compares me to him… I've always lived in his shadow."

"I see." She responded simply.

He sighed again took another drink. She smiled and said, "Let me see."

"Huh?" he asked, confused. She gestured to the cup and he handed it to her.

She looked at the leaves in the bottom and her expression became sorrowful. She looked at him with sympathy and said, "There is great sorrow and hardship in store for you. You should go now, before its too late."

His eyes widened. He was going to ask what she meant but he had a terrible feeling that he already understood. He nodded and dashed off down the stone path back toward his house. He ran at his top speed through the entrance and came to a complete stop when he got inside. The house was dark and eerily quiet. Not a lantern was lit even though night had begun to fall. He crept through the building, using he stealth skills to remain undetected. Nomi checked each room only to find them empty. Eventually he reached the training room, where the siblings were given their ninja lessons. Carefully, he opened the door then stumbled back in horror. Sora stood in the middle of the room, one of the family's swords in his hand, covered in blood. Around him lay the bodies of the other Norisu. His siblings; the twins Kana and Kado, Nori, Akemi, and even Taro, all lay dead and bleeding on the floor. His parents and grandfather, they were all dead. Sora shook with silent laughter and turned his head enough to look at Nomi with a single eye.

"Nice of you to join us, Nomi" the boy said, his tone dripping hatred.

"Sora...? D-did you… kill them?" Nomi stuttered.

"Yes." Came the simple reply.

"Why?!" the red head shouted, tears falling from his eyes.

Sora was quiet for a long time and when he finally spoke his voice was dark and venomous, "I wanted you to know how I felt... How I felt when I lost the only family I had left."

Sora turned and walked toward Nomi, who, despite how he was taught to hold his ground, stepped back until he was against the wall. Sora put the sword's blade up to his former friend's neck and watched him quiver. Nomi closed his eyes, waiting for his life to be taken, but the moment didn't come. He opened his eyes and saw the katana on the floor and Sora walking away. He fell to his knees and screamed until he couldn't anymore. Then he collapsed on the ground, laying on his side, and sobbed.

When sunrise came Nomi stood on his feet and gazed at the bodies of his family. He was the last Norisu, meaning it was up to him to avenge his family. With new determination he made his way to the back of the room and tore open the small panel in the wall. Sitting in the tiny alcove was an antique box with the family's symbol on it. He opened it and withdrew a black and red mask that resonated power. He put it in his pocket and hurried to his room, packing his things. Nomi stepped out the front door and began his journey to find the sorcerer who killed his family.


	5. Some Things Never Change

The alarm clock rang at precisely seven, but Randy was already awake. Actually, he'd never went to sleep. Everything that had happened in the last few days was overwhelming. He couldn't help thinking about his best friend, especially since he would see him in every class in school today. They'd fought before and have always made amends, he just had to hope this time it was the same. Sighing, he climbed off his bed and got dressed then proceeded downstairs for breakfast. His mother had left him a note on the table. He read it and put it in his pocket before making some cereal. Randy sat and stared at his food for a few minutes, stirring it around with the spoon. Eventually he decided he didn't have an appetite and left the bowl on the table. Nomi walked down the stairs, and said hello to Randy, who stared at him strangely.

"What?" Nomi questioned. He thought for a moment and assumed it may be the black schoolbag he was carrying that confused his student and explained, "I will be attending school with you in case you need advice, which you frequently do."

Randy furrowed his brow and said, "You can't go to school dressed like that."

Now it was Nomi's turn to be confused. He asked, "Why?"

"It may have been normal 800 years ago, but now it'll be way too obvious something's wonk." Randy said, dragging him upstairs by the sleeve.

He thought they'd stop at Randy's room and just pull something out of the closet, but where they ended up was the attic. Randy riffled through boxes in the dark, dusty space, looking for something.

"What are we doing here, Randy?" Nomi sighed.

"Well you can't borrow my clothes; I'm taller than you so they wouldn't fit. Mom stores my old clothes up here." Randy said, withdrawing some articles from the box.

He handed Nomi a green hoodie, a black turtle-neck, and a pair of jeans. He checked the tags on them and was glad to find out that they were not McFist brand, for some reason. He stopped and wondered why he cared, but could not find the answer.

The two arrived at school with a few minutes to spare.

Randy ran a frustrated hand through his hair and said, "I gotta find Howard."

Nomi nodded in understanding and watched Randy run through the front doors into the building. He called out his friend's name and eventually found him at his locker. The other boy was acting like he didn't notice his friend.

"Howard! Are you even listening to me?!" Randy asked.

"Hmm. What? Did you say something, Cunningham?" Howard asked as if he hadn't heard anything at all.

Randy rolled his eyes and said, "Seriously, Howard? When is this fighting going to stop?"

"When  _you_  apologize." Howard answered.

"For what? Wanting you to show a little respect? How am  _I_  at fault here?" Randy said, narrowing his eyes.

Howard's eyes widened in shock, "I show a ton of respect!"

"No! You don't! You don't even respect me enough to use my first name!" Randy shouted.

Howard didn't say anything more. How could he? Randy was right but he couldn't see that. Instead of words the two conveyed their anger by glaring at one another. Soon enough the bell rang and their stare-down was broken, needing to get to class.

Class was no better. The two of them arrived late and both received a detention to be served after school that day.

"This is all your fault, Cunningham! If you weren't wasting time then we wouldn't have been late!" Howard said as they took their seats.

Randy shot him a glare but didn't say anything. He wasn't about to get in even more trouble for fighting. The rest of the class passed with the two best friends having a glaring contest as they were forced to work together on a project. Needless to say, not much got done. The rest of the classes passed the same way until lunch time.

At lunch time Randy insisted on dragging Nomi to the lunch room with him. He was heading to his usual table when he saw Howard sitting there. For a moment the purple-haired teen hesitated, but then he continued to that table and sat down in his usual spot. Nomi sat next to him and observed the two, mildly interested. A tense air surrounded the group as Randy glowered at Howard and Howard switched between glowering at Randy and Nomi, mostly at Nomi. For his part Nomi watched with indifference, not caring that Howardwas angry at him. Suddenly, Howard narrowed his eyes at Randy and said, "What are you doing?"

"I'm eating my lunch. What does it  _look_  like I'm doing?" Randy snapped at him.

Howard stood and glared at him, "It  _looks_  like you're  _trying_  to piss me off!"

"I'm sitting in my spot eating my lunch. If you have a problem with that then leave." Randy stated calmly and matter-of-factly.

Howard glared again and stormed out of the cafeteria. Nomi watched him leave then turned his gaze back to Randy. He thought about saying something, but decided against it.

Heidi saw her brother leave in a huff and told her friends she'd be right back. She followed him down the hall and to the steps in front of the building where he sat with his chin propped up on his fists. She sat down next to him and asked in a sisterly tone, "What's wrong?"

"Why do you care?" he snapped.

She remained calm and asked, "Are you still fighting with Andy?"

He cast his eyes to the ground and was silent for a while. She was about to ask again when he said, "Yeah…"

"You don't have to fight." She said.

"I know. I just don't know how to make things better. It's easier to keep fighting." Howard sighed.

Heidi thought for a moment then said thoughtfully, "You could start with 'I'm sorry'."

Eventually the final school bell tolled and all the kids started to file out of the building in hurried chaos. They were all eager to get back to their lives. After a few minutes only three students remained. Nomi was leaning against the locker next to Randy's as the other shoved books from his locker into his book bag.

"Would you like me to stay, Randy?" He asked with concern.

The purple-haired teen sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "No. You go home. I can survive a half hour alone with Howard. Who knows? Maybe it won't be that bad."

The red head raised an eyebrow as if to say that any time with Howard was extremely unpleasant, but he didn't give voice to that opinion. They said goodbye and went their separate ways.

Randy stood outside the door to the classroom where detention was being held and wondered if Howard was already inside. He figured he would be since he hadn't been at his locker. The tall teen readied himself for the hate-filled glare that would hit him when he entered the room and pushed the door open. To his surprise he was the only one in the room apart from the teacher, who was asleep at his desk. Randy glanced around then took a seat in the back of the room and began doing his work. It was a few minutes later that Howard walked in the door and looked around for Randy. When the boy spotted his friend in the back of the room he sat down next to him. Randy tried not to look at him, instead focusing all his attention on the homework sheet in front of him.

Howard looked over at Randy and whispered, "Hey, Cunningham!"

No response.

"Cunningham! Hey! Hello!" Howard whispered, poking him in the arm.

Randy turned to Howard and said, "What?"

"We need to talk." Howard explained.

"I'm doing my work." The purple-haired teen stated.

Howard furrowed his brow and said, "Come on, just hear me out!"

Randy thought for a minute and replied, "Fine."

A silence hung in the air for a while. Randy watched Howard try to form the words he wanted to say. Finally he said, "I'm sorry."

Randy gazed at him in shock and Howard continued, "I was stupid and rude and a total schoob."

"Yeah, you were." Randy said, "But I'm use to it."

"Does this mean we can stop fighting?" Howard asked.

Randy nodded and smiled. They sat for a while then, not knowing what to say. Yes, they'd made up, but there was still a rift.

"You gotta respect Nomi. He's my teacher and I need him if I have any hope of defeating the Sorcerer. And besides, he's not that bad." Randy said, serious.

Howard nodded begrudgingly and said, "Fine."

After some more silence he asked, "Does it really bother you that I don't use your first name, Cunningh- erm, Randy?"

Randy thought about it and said, "It used to, and it still does sometimes, but I don't really mind. It's just your thing."

Howard ran his arm across his forehead wiping away imaginary sweat and sighed in mock relief, "That's good because it feels  _really_  weird to call you by your first name."

Randy was about to say something but whatever it had been was lost when the wall exploded inward and a stank'd Bucky charged threw the room and destroyed the opposite wall. Randy and Howard crawled out from underneath their desks, which they'd dived under to avoid debris. Randy tugged at his collar and pulled the ninja mask from his pocket, "I gotta…"

Howard put his hand up and said, "Yeah, yeah. Go do your thing."

Randy ran after Bucky putting on the mask as he ran, the ninja suit forming. Howard leaned on the teacher's desk and asked the snoring adult, "So… Does this mean I can go or…?"


	6. Just Another Manic Monday

Randy and Howard got to the Cunningham household in the early evening. Randy wondered briefly what Nomi had been doing without him before entering the house. Surprisingly, his teacher didn't seem to be present. Howard sat down and played video games while Randy searched for Nomi.

Eventually he came back to his room and said, "I can't find Nomi anywhere."

"Maybe he went for a walk or something." Howard shrugged.

Randy furrowed his brow and said, "I doubt that."

"Whatever. Just sit down, Cunningham, and punch some graves. He'll come back." Howard said.

"This is serious, Howard." Randy stated.

Howard looked up at him and said, "Cunningham, I'm pretty sure your book can take care of himself. He  _is_  your ninja teacher after all."

Randy thought about it for a while and decided that Howard was probably right. Nomi knew a lot more than he did about being the Ninja so he was a lot more capable of handling things.

* * *

 

Nomi dashed down the hall, completely silent. When one of the robotic guards passed he concealed himself, fading into the metal wall behind him, and then reappeared once he was alone again. He knew it was dangerous to be lurking around the McFist building, but he didn't have much of a choice. It's not like he could just walk in the front door, ask them for information about their connection with the Sorcerer, and go home. With a sigh he continued through the building, taking turn after turn, passing door after door, until he was where he needed to be. The red head stood in front of a door labeled "Files and Records". He checked the passage for any traps or alarms that may alert the building's occupants to his presence. Finding none he pushed the door open and went inside. The room had shelves filled with file folders, binders, and paperwork. He looked through each and every one, but came up empty handed. He checked the time on clock on the wall. It was getting late and Randy should have been out of detention already, assuming he and Howard didn't tear one another to shreds. Maybe something would keep him distracted long enough for Nomi to get back before he did? He shook the thought from his mind and focused on the task at hand. Besides, why should he care if Randy found out he wasn't there? He had nothing to hide and would tell his student about his venture when he saw him. Still, he didn't want Randy to worry… Nomi smacked his forehead against his palm several times. He was getting distracted. He needed to stop thinking about Randy. He began sifting through the files once more and noticed something poking out from behind other files on the shelf in the far corner of the room. He went to it and plucked it from its hiding place. Examining the thing he found out it was not a file, but a journal. Nomi flipped through the pages until he saw mention of the Sorcerer. Intrigued, he sat cross-legged on the floor and read the page.

_8/14/89_

_I began work at my father's company today. The scientist in the building has taken an interest in me and I assume it's because of my missing arm. Every time I see him he wants to test a new device, some type of robotic limb…_

The paragraph about the Sorcerer was near the bottom of the page.

_…It was amazing, if not terrifying. I held my first meeting today with The Sorcerer. He promised to give me anything I wanted if I helped him with only one thing. He wanted me to destroy the Ninja. After what the Ninja had done I was more than glad to get rid of him and maybe get my hand back in return…_

Nomi read over the entire page again, ignoring the numerous words crossed out due to spelling mistakes, and thought back to that time. McAntfee had been the Ninja in 1985, and that had been the biggest mistake he'd ever made. He'd expelled the teen within the year after Antfee had locked Dicky in the Freezer just so he could attend a school dance and inadvertently cut off Hannibal McFist's arm. Nomi shivered as he thought of that moment.

Antfee had been showing off, slashing his sword around, and then he lost his grip and the katana went flying. It had flown right at McFist's head but the teen moved to run and it narrowly missed decapitating him. Unfortunately he hadn't been fast enough to escape the blade completely and the end of it caught him in the shoulder, the sharp blade slicing his arm clean off. Mac had then thrown down a smoke bomb and fled from the grisly scene. There had been so much blood everywhere that it had reminded Nomi of…

No. He wasn't going to think about that. He slammed the small journal shut and tucked it into his cape, trying to keep his painful memories at bay. Try as he may though they pushed their way to the forefront of his mind. Images flashed in his head: The dead bodies of his family scattered about a room drenched in blood, His best friend holding a sword to his neck fully intent on his demise, opening his eyes to see that friend walking away without a word. Tears welled up in his eyes and fell like a waterfall down his cheeks. He shook the thoughts from his head, wiping his eyes on his sleeve, and stood up to leave the room.

Nomi closed the door behind him as he stepped into the hall. He quickly headed back the way he'd came, in a rush to get home. He froze when he reached the vent he'd used to get in and hid himself. A few of McFist's robotic gorillas were investigating the triangular opening in the wall. They must have found out about his intrusion. He'd have to find another way out. The red head turned and took another corridor, going through the door to McFist's office. Inside, a meeting was being held. Hannibal McFist and Willem Viceroy stood in the room talking with The Sorcerer. Nomi hid and quietly snuck to the other side of the room, listening to the conversation as he did.

"I am losing my patience, McFist!" The Sorcerer shouted.

The blond man shifted nervously, "I realize most of our plans haven't worked  _so far_ , but  _this_  one is fool-proof! Viceroy!"

The scientist rolled his eyes and explain the plan. Nomi opened the door to leave and glanced at the green man on the screen. It felt like somebody had stabbed him. He bit his bottom lip and darted out the door. From there it was simple enough to jump out a window and run down the pyramid shaped building.

* * *

 

"Nomi!" Randy exclaimed when the other teen stepped through the door.

Howard glanced at him then focused his attention on the television. Nomi looked to Howard then turned back to Randy, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Can't keep bros down." Came Randy's response, then, "So, where were you?"

Nomi took a seat on the couch and said, "I was looking through the records room at McFist Industries to see what I could find about his connection to the Sorcerer."

"Did you find anything?" Randy asked, sitting down as well.

Nomi withdrew the journal from his cape and explained, "Yes. This journal tells about how McFist met the Sorcerer and why he works for him."

Howard snatched the journal and flipped through it saying, "And I thought _I_  was bad at spelling."

"Yes, the syntax may be atrocious, but it is very informative. It may help with the current situation." Nomi stated.

"Whatever." Howard said and tossed the journal to Nomi, who caught it with one hand before it was able to hit him in the head.

Silence passed for a while. Eventually Randy asked, "I'm gonna order a pizza. Nomi, you want any?"

Nomi felt his stomach lurch at the thought of having pizza for the third night in a row and shook his head, "No, thank you."

"Well, count me in!" Howard shouted to Randy, who'd gone to the phone.

He shouted back, "The usual?"

"Yeah!"Howard replied.

Randy returned to the room and the three watched TV after a debate about what to watch. Fifteen minutes later dinner arrived in its usual cardboard box and Randy a Howard ate. Nomi turned in early, leaving the two bros to play Grave Puncher and chow down on snack foods and soda, even though they just ate.


	7. Sick Day

Randy woke up with a terrible migraine on Tuesday morning. Against his better judgment, he pulled himself out of bed and went downstairs for breakfast. His mother was sitting at the table and looked up from the newspaper when he entered. She gasped and asked, "Sweetie, are you alright?"

"Actually, I got this really wonk headache…" he responded.

His mother pursed her lips and left the room for a moment. She brought with her the thermometer from their medicine cabinet when she returned. Randy's mom stuck the small device in his mouth and waited. It beeped after a few minutes to let them know it had a result so she took it out and looked at the readout screen.

"You're staying home today." She said when she saw the number.

Randy started to panic a little and said, "I'm fine, Mom."

"Look at you, Honey, you're so pale you're almost translucent. You're staying home." She said. And her word was final.

Randy bit his bottom lip. What was he going to do? He didn't necessarily  _want_  to go to school, but how was he suppose to do his duty as the Ninja from his bedroom? He highly doubted that Nomi would be very happy about it either.

"Go on up to your room. I'll call the school." His mom told him.

He nodded and went back upstairs. When he got there Nomi had just woken up. The smaller teen looked at him with concern and Randy said, "I'm sick today. Mom's got me on a strict 'don't leave the house' plan."

Randy braced himself for Nomi to be angry at him and he was surprised when the red head nodded and only said, "I see."

"What?" Randy asked in shock.

Nomi proceeded to get ready for school explaining as he did, "I said, 'I see'. The Ninja will have to take a Sick Day."

Randy shook his head, "I heard what you said, but, I mean, what the juice? It's just that… well…"

The other teen raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"You're usually angry when I don't do my Ninja duties. I thought you'd be upset." Randy said sheepishly.

Nomi sighed, "This is different, Randy. When you shirk your responsibilities as the ninja it is generally due to your not wanting to listen and I get upset. Today you are ill, which is something you have no control over. There is nothing to be angry about."

The purple-haired teen stared at his teacher in disbelief. Nomi smiled and shook his head, "Let us just hope that nothing happens today that would require your assistance. Then we'd all be in trouble."

The two laughed then Nomi tuned to leave, saying, "Rest today, Randy, so you're ready for tomorrow." before heading off to school.

* * *

 

Howard was waiting on the school steps for Randy, and his unwanted shadow, to arrive. Had he had his phone on he would have received a text from his friend telling him he wouldn't be there today. Unfortunately, Howard's cell phone was dead because he forgot to charge it the night before, so Randy's text went unread. From his spot at the top of the stairs he saw a familiar figure walking toward the building. He eyed this person suspiciously as they climbed the steps. Nomi didn't even look at Howard, instead he walked past him, but was stopped when the pudgy boy grabbed him by the hood of his green hoodie.

"Where's Cunningham?" he demanded from Nomi.

"He's ill today so he will not be attending school." Nomi said matter-of-factly.

Howard narrowed his eyes, "Then why are you here?"

"I am here to make sure nothing goes wrong while my ninja is out of commission." Nomi stated.

In all truth he wasn't actually sure why he was at the school. Obviously the reason he'd given was part of it and he'd meant what he said, but it wasn't entirely the case. He thought to himself for a moment, much to Howard's annoyance, about the underlying meaning behind his actions. He came up with nothing.

"Hey! Are you listening?!" Howard said, waving his hand in Nomi's face.

"Hmm?" Nomi asked, snapping out of his thoughts, then he said, "Honestly, Howard, I was not listening to whatever it was you were yelling at me about and I really don't care."

Howard seethed. He had been yelling without realizing it, but he didn't feel bad about it. As far as he was concerned that book deserved anything he threw at him. Ever since he'd arrived at the beginning of the year a strain was put on Randy and Howard's friendship that hadn't been there before. What right did this guy have to swoop in here and steal his best bro away anyway?

Nomi entered the building, leaving Howard to shoot him a dirty look as he walked away. He went to the locker he'd adopted and tossed his things inside. Closing the metal door, he leaned back on the locker and slip to the floor, hugging his knees. Nomi sat there for what felt like ages. Eventually he got up and took a notebook and pen from the locker then went to class.

He went through classes with ease. The assignments were the same every year and he'd managed to memorize them all after so many of his ninjas had sat through each grueling task. He himself had been present for most of the lessons, but as a book. He had to admit though: it was strange to be doing these assignments himself.

At lunch time he sat where he had yesterday, minus one Randy Cunningham at the table, and surprisingly no Howard either. It was a pleasant surprise. Sadly it was ruined when the rotund boy entered the large cafeteria and dropped his tray on the table directly across from him. No conversation was made. Neither of them made eye contact. Nomi ate his lunch without so much as a word to Howard. For the longest time Howard didn't say anything either, but then he finally spoke.

"Hey." He said, which prompted Nomi to look up from his tray at his student's best friend.

Suddenly and without warning Howard's palm came into contact with Nomi's forehead, leaving the teen stunned by surprise. There had been no real force behind the action, but that didn't change the fact he'd had his guard down long enough for it to happen. All he could do for several minutes was stare at Howard, wide-eyed, in shock. The other boy chuckled, snapping Nomi out of his surprise. He felt his forehead, pulling off the paper-thin object Howard had stuck there. It was a black rectangle with red designs around the corners; at the bottom was an oriental type bead with a red tassel. Nomi looked at the boy quizzically and he responded with a smirk, "Thought I'd mark my page and see how the story ends."

"What are you talking about?" Nomi asked him, sliding the bookmark into the back of his McFist's journal, which sat at the top of his school books.

"Listen, I promised Cunningham that I'd try to get along with you, and I can't do that unless you meet me halfway." Howard stated.

Nomi was about to speak but Howard cut him off before he could, "All I want to know is, why do you hate me?"

The teen sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "It's not that I hate you, Howard. I just don't trust you."

"Well that's stupid. Why?" Howard said.

"It's a long story." The red head replied.

Howard asked, "How long?"

"Eight hundred years long." came the response.

The pudgy boy mulled over this for a bit, debating with himself whether he wanted to sit through the story and get his answer or just drop the subject.

Eventually he asked, "Could I get the short version?"

Nomi scowled and Howard said, "Fine."

He began the explanation of his past, covered in chapter 4, beginning with the day he met the boy who would be the Sorcerer. The last thing he could tell Howard was how his friend betrayed him and murdered his entire family before the bell rang for them to return to class.

Nomi sat in his chair and laid his head on his desk. It was hard enough living with the constant memory of what had happened to him, but telling it aloud made his heart shatter. Suddenly he felt a presence near him and looked up into the eyes of a concerned teacher.

"Are you alright? Maybe you should go to the nurse, dear." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded and stood up, gathering his books. She asked Theresa to help him to the infirmary and the two left class. Neither of them spoke as they walked down the hall and once he was in the nurse's office she went back to class.

The nurse looked up from her computer and said, "You don't look too good. I think you should lay down for a bit."

He nodded and said, "Thank you, …?"

"Elia" she smiled.

"Elia." He finished and moved to one of the cots.

Nomi curled up on his side and stared at the stark white wall. He thought about the day's events and about telling Howard about his past. He felt hollow, empty. And that emptiness was eating him alive. For the longest time he was able to push his own problems to the back of his mind and focus on his job, but with recent events those thoughts insisted on lingering in his consciousness.

"You know, when you bottle up your problems it may postpone the hurt, but it always comes back later." Elia said, looking over at him sadly.

He cast his gaze to the ground.

"Everything happens for a reason though. If you find that reason, maybe it'll hurt a little less." She smiled kindly at him.

Nomi looked at her and saw a glint of something in his mind. He'd just met this woman with her tan skin, brown hair, and brown eyes; but she reminded him of a woman he'd met lifetimes ago, one he'd sat with on her front porch for tea and solace. He smiled and gathered his things then headed to class.

* * *

 

The rest of the day passed quietly. There was a test in History, which he passed with flying colors. There was time afterwards so he sat there and read the journal while the other students finished the test. Howard was quiet since lunch time. At the end of the day Nomi was regretting telling the boy. He started walking back to Randy's after leaving school. He had only stepped off school grounds when he saw Howard approaching in his peripheral vision.

"Hey" the boy said.

Nomi turned to face him. Howard ran his hand through his hair as if he couldn't find the worlds he was looking for.

Eventually he said, "You're alright." And walked away.

Nomi watched him for a moment, smiled and shook his head, then walked home.


	8. Intermission

Japan, 800 Years Ago. Again.

Nomi boarded the wooden boat, the old boards creaking as he took each step, to go to America. Placed his things in his assigned cabin and went above deck. He gazed out at his home shrinking away from him as the ship set sail. He wanted to lean against the edge of the boat and watch Japan get farther away, but with how creaking the floor was he didn't trust it.

"You know, mate, it may seem like this boat's going to falling apart underneath you but it's safe."

Nomi turned his attention to the man who'd spoken to him. He looked strange, foreign, and his accent was odd. The man caught Nomi's confusion and laughed heartily.

"I'm from Australia, mate!"

"Australia?" Nomi asked, the little English he knew sounding weird on his tongue.

The man smiled and leaned back on the edge of the boat, "It's an island just south of here. This boat's already picked up passengers from there and China. "

"Really?" the red head asked with surprise.

The man laughed again and turned toward the sea. Nomi moved to the boats edge now and placed his hands cautiously on the old wood, careful not to apply pressure.

He asked, "So… Why are you going to America?"

"Looking for an adventure, mate. How 'bout you?" the man answered in his accent. His hair was a coppery color and he had a long mustache.

"Business…" Nomi replied with pain in his voice, casting his eyes to the ocean, "… with an old friend."

The man placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's hard when you lose a friend. Its happened to me a few times."

Nomi nodded and let an understanding silence settle between them. He gazed out at the ocean, his home no longer visible.

* * *

 

When the boat docked the passengers got off and Nomi didn't know what to do. He stood there and stared at the land that stretched out in front of him and he was overwhelmed. A panic started to rise and he found he was having a hard time breathing. The last Norisu boy thought he was about to pass out when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his Australian friend smiling down at him. He smiled back, glad to have somebody there with him, glad he wasn't completely alone.

The two set off to go to a small Japanese village without a name where it was rumored that Sora had gone to. The walk took two weeks in which the friends got to know each other. Nomi's new friend helped him with his English and told him of his homeland. Nomi shared his story and the entire reason he was here.

Upon reaching the village the two saw people hustling about and interacting with each other. Japanese and English were both being spoken here, but otherwise it resembled his town. He smiled sadly at the thought of his childhood and what he'd left behind.

* * *

 

The first place he stopped was the blacksmith to get his weapons sharpened. If he was going to fight his former best friend he needed to be prepared. Stepping through the door he saw the metal plague that read the blacksmith's name: S. Ward Smith.

A shout came from the next room, "Well, are you gonna stand there or do you want me to get some work done!"

It wasn't actually a question. Nomi stepped into the room and said, "Sorry… I read your plague… Your name…"

"Yeah, yeah. S. Ward Smith. Sounds like 'sword smith'. Everybody gets a kick outta that one. What do you need worked on?"

Nomi handed over his weapons and Smith went to work. Honestly, Nomi had expected someone older. Instead a young man sat sharpening his weapons, couldn't have been out of his early twenties yet. He had a lot of attitude and seemed to like to speak his mind. Nomi was sure he'd grow out of it someday… maybe.

The two had a conversation while the red-haired-boy waited which consisted mostly of Smith talking and Nomi giving his input here or there. Soon Nomi got his weapons back and headed for the exit. Smith followed him to the door and lean against the building. Nomi's Australian friend joined him as he exited.

"Got everything?" he asked.

Nomi nodded and said, "Yep." Then it occurred to him, "Where are we going to stay..?"

His friend thought a moment and came up with no answer.

"You're going to stay with me." Smith said, walking up to them.

Nomi looked up at him, surprised, "We couldn't-"

"You're staying with me. It's just me so it fine." Smith interrupted, and the decision was made.

* * *

 

The three headed to S. Ward's home and they were shown their rooms. Nomi began putting his things away. Some clothes, the box containing the ninja mask, and an odd stone. He held the thing for a moment and thought about his family. His grandfather's father had formed this stone and was the first Norisu ninja to use the power that was locked inside. This stone had been guarded ever since so he couldn't very well leave it in Japan where it could be damaged… or worse.

"Hey, mate. What ya got there?"

The man had once again shaken Nomi from his thoughts. He was so good at being stealthy if Nomi didn't know better he'd swear this man was a ninja.

He smiled, brushing his red bangs out of his eyes, and said, "Family heirloom. It holds great power. And great evil."

"Really?"

Nomi nodded and explained, "Inside this simple stone my great grandfather imprisoned the spirit of a bird demon, the Tengu. After defeating it he used its feathers to create an enchanted ninja mask that awarded many abilities to its wearer, but the bird was vengeful and dangerous so it needed to be sealed away. It was too powerful to be destroyed, but it could be trapped."

The two of them stared at the stone that seemed to pulse in the teen's hand. It was black and had glowing orange veins running through it.

The copper haired man thought about it for a moment and asked, "How? Did your great grandfather practice magic?"

Nomi shook his head, "No. My family has always been made up of warriors. I'm the first of the Norisu's to learn any magic. The stone itself holds the demon. It's a volcanic, forged from magma. Unfortunately, this being the case it's very easily broken, like glass. If this stone were to shatter the Tengu would be released and bring with it a furious force of pure destruction."

A grim silence fell on the room along with a hope that the volcanic stone would never be broken.

* * *

 

Smith regarded the teen standing in front of him with disinterest. Said teen had a big psychotic smile plastered on his face and a deranged look in his eyes, once of which was hidden under his green bangs.

"What do you want?" Smith asked, not fazed by this boy in the least.

The boy's smile turned into a scowl and he glared at the man, "I want you to fulfill your end of our bargain."

"I would if you would have told me what it is."

"Kill him. I don't care about the other one, but Nomi Norisu needs to die." Sora seethed.

Smith raised an eyebrow, "Why can't you do it?"

Kajitani bared his teeth and hissed, "I've tried… For some reason I can't follow through."

He threw his hands up in frustration and shouted, "He has a hold on me I cannot explain! It just pisses me off all the more!"

The teen threw a punch at the tree, "I'm sure he brought that stone with him. He's not just going to abandon his duties to chase after me, he has too many morals." He laughed, "All I need is for you to shatter it!"

* * *

 

The rest of the day was uneventful and passed quickly. The two travelers walked around the village, finding where everything was. Nomi was at a small shop asking if anybody had seen Sora when he heard it. A screech rang out through the night that definitely didn't come from any normal bird. A look of dread came over the teen's face that the copper haired man caught.

"What was that?" he asked.

Nomi's voice was barely audible, "It's free."

With that he took off in the direction of Smith's house. He could see the Tengu in the sky above the building and slipped on the ninja mask. He didn't leave it in his room because he thought he'd need it when he found his ex-friend, but it turned out he'd need it for something else.

The teen arrived at the building, which now had several holes in it, and withdrew his sword.

"Not so fast, Nomi." A silhouette said from the shadow of a tree next to the house. The figure stepped into the light and Nomi gasped. In front of him stood the person he'd come here to find.

"So it was you? You let it go?!" He shouted angrily.

Sora smiled and shook his head, "No. That was my friend here." He said pointing his thumb at Smith.

"What?!" the red head asked, his shocked gaze moving from Sora to Smith then back to Sora.

Sora laughed manically and Nomi shook his head saying, "There's no time for this!"

He turned to run after the demon bird but Sora moved in front of him, blocking his path.

"Where do you think you're going?" he hissed.

"That bird is going to destroy this village! I'm going to stop it!" Nomi answered and ran around him.

Next thing Nomi knew was that he was thrown through the air into a wall and fell to the ground. Sora walked up to him and grabbed him by the shirt, lifting him up and slamming him against the building before saying, "I can't let you do that. We have some unfinished business to deal with."

He was thrown again but this time he managed to land on his feet. Immediately a blast of green magic hurled toward him. He dodged but another blast caught him in the chest and he was tossed back a few feet. Nomi got to his feet shakily and ran, pulling out his chain sickle. The weapon's momentum caused it to wrap around Sora when Nomi threw it. The sorcerer growled and used his magic to destroy the chain sickled; he grabbed what was left of the chain and threw Nomi through the wall of a building.

Nomi sat up and rubbed his head, "This isn't working! I'm going to have to fight him a different way… with magic."

He performed the Air Fist just as Sora stepped up to the hole the impact had made. The green haired teen was thrown across the street into another building. Nomi jumped into the other building while throwing a fireball at Kajitani, who dodged and hit Nomi with another blast of green magic. He hit his new friend, who had finally caught up with him, as he sailed through the air. Nomi was up first and rushed over the where the man had landed.

He sat up groggily, having been mildly affected by the magic, and said, "I hate to interrupt, but I don't suppose you'd have another volcanic rock? That bird demon is destroying the town, mate!"

"I know…" Nomi said, "But I'm not sure I can stop it and I'm not sure I can stop Sora either, but I'm going to try."

They got to their feet just as Sora reached them. He rushed Nomi and threw a punch at him, his fists shrouded by his magic. Nomi dodged as Sora threw punch after punch, somehow knowing that if the green smoke touched him the result would be horrible. He looked into the eyes(eye) of the teen he was fighting. Anger and hatred burned in them, clouding rational thought. He was so focused on killed Nomi he wasn't paying all that much attention to anything else. He was leaving himself open for an attack, an opportunity that the Norisu ninja took advantage of when he kick Kajitani in the stomach, causing his attacks to stop and making him double over in pain.

"I don't want to hurt you, Sora, but I will if I have to! After everything you've done I should hate you, but no matter how much I try I can't! You use to be my friend, and to me you still are. I know you don't really want to do this! You're just sick… Let me help you!" Nomi said, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Sora began laughing as he stood up. The laugh became louder and more psychotic as he turned and shouted, "You're my _friend_?! You want to _help_  me?! YOU WANT TO _HELP_  ME?! THEN DIE! DIE! I HATE YOU AND YOUR MORALS AND YOUR PERSONALITY AND THE WAY YOU THINK YOU CAN HELP EVERYBODY! YOU COULDN'T HELP ME. YOU COULDN'T HELP YOUR FAMILY. AND YOU CAN'T HELP THIS VILLAGE."

Nomi to a step back, taken aback by Sora's words, "No… I…"

"DON'T GIVE ME ANY OF YOUR CRAP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I'M SO SICK OF LISTENING TO YOU! JUST DIE ALREADY!"

Sora threw a huge blast of his smoky green magic at Nomi, but the ninja was frozen in place. Thoughts were running through his head violently and colliding with one another. He couldn't think, couldn't move. In the moment before he was struck by the blast he was pulled out of the way by the back of his suit. He looked at the person who'd saved him, expecting it to be his travelling companion, and was astonished to see S. Ward Smith.

"You… but, why?" Nomi asked, surprised.

Smith looked troubled, "I was wrong to help Kajitani. He promised me something I couldn't refuse, but it wasn't worth it. Besides, if I let you get killed who's going to save this village?"

Nomi nodded in understanding.

Sora watched the blast he'd thrown hurl past Nomi and into the building behind him, but instead of creating a hole it flew through the one that was already there and bounced off a broken mirror, shattering the remains and deflecting part of the blast back at its source. The Magic hit Sora full-force and engulfed him in green smoke. Nomi looked at the smoky mass then turn to face the village, the Tengu terrorizing the citizens and destroying the buildings.

"Here. Take this." Smith placed a stone in his hand, "I'm not sure if it's the same, but it might work."

Nomi studied it for a second and nodded. The stone wasn't magic like the other one, but he could empower it with the magic he knew. He carves his family's symbol into the stone, a 9, and placed his palm over the carving. He focused his power into the stone and the 9 glowed. Then he hurried into the village toward the Tengu.

The demon bird felt him approach it because of its connection to the suit he wore. It turned to him and charged the ninja. Nomi ran toward it, but when it was about to make contact he jumped onto its back and stabbed it with his sword. It spirit flowed into the stones in glowing black ribbons. Nomi held tight to the rock while the bird was trapped and the stone was attached to the ground by the seal on the bottom. He stood up, removing the mask, and wiped the sweat from his brow with his forearm. The copper haired man threw an arm around his shoulders and said, "Good job, mate!"

"No bad." Smith said, suddenly at his side. He wasn't there for long though, as a blast of green magic hit him and threw him against the wall of a building. He collapsed.

A sickly voice said, "Isn't this touching. All three of you together. I told you, Nomi, we have business to settle."

A blast of red magic hit him before he could get the ninja mask back on and sent him threw the wall into the house straight into a bookcase that fell down on top of him. He coughed and spat blood as he felt the red magic trying to stop his heart. It still swirled around him and he felt himself get weaker. He'd die if he didn't do something soon. His limbs felt heavy and he was losing consciousness, but still the magic swirled and persisted. He slowly managed to get ahold of one of the books that had been scattered when he collided with the shelves. It was a simple blank journal with a black cover that had nothing special on it, completely blank. He pushed past the foggy red magic that clouded his mind and threatened his life and focused his own magic on linking himself to the book. It would be a lifeline if he could do this right. He was barely aware as his body faded into the pages, first the fingers that were touching the book became words, characters, then the process worked its way up his arm and engulfed him. The book's pages became filled with words that represented the consciousness that was now inside them. Red symbols glowed on the black leather cover and burned themselves in as permanent fixtures on the book. The red magic, no longer having a target, dissipated.

* * *

 

The Australian nomad was the only one left standing. He looked at the thing that stood in front of him. The skin was green and it appeared somewhat skeletal. The eyes were white and glowed slightly. He realized that this thing used to be the Kajitani boy. He picked up a piece of rubble and threw it at the thing. It growled and prepared to send a bolt of magic at him, but then it scoffed and turned away saying in that awful voice, "You're not worth my time. I wanted to destroy the last Norisu ninja and I've finally gotten what I came for."

The man watched the Sorcerer leave and glowered after him. The man had no fighting skills though, so there's nothing he could have done. He went to help Smith up.

"Guess I got what I wanted after all…" Smith said as he got up.

The man asked, "What  _did_  you want?"

"Immortality" Smith answered grimly, knowing there'd be repercussions for it. Deals made for immortality rarely ever turned out how you expected.

The copper haired man looked around and asked, "Where's Nomi? Is he still in the building?"

The two hurried to the broken building to look for their friend. They found the ninja mask laying on the ground next to a strange book. It had a pattern of red circles on the cover with red swirls in the corners. The man picked up the book and flipped through the pages.

He sighed and said, "Where'd you go, mate?"

Suddenly the symbols on the cover glowed and the words on the page the man was looking at swirls and changed. It read: "I'm right here."


	9. Almost, But Not Quite

"Something on your mind?" Randy asked Nomi.

"Much," The Red haired boy sigh, "but nothing that I am willing to share as of yet."

Randy cast his eyes away, "Oh…"

How had they gotten here? Randy had been back in school the day after he had been ill. The air between Nomi and Howard had become awkward since what happened on Randy's sick day. They weren't arguing or fighting anymore which meant they didn't really have much to say to one another.

The problem was that Howard wasn't good at 'sympathy' but he believed it was warranted after hearing about his frenemy's tragic past. Unfortunately he couldn't come up with the right words to say that might properly convey this strange emotion called 'sympathy'. No, Howard was used to sarcasm and humor to get him through things. This was a foreign thing to him and it was the kind of thing that would end horribly if he messed up. Nomi's problem was that he still didn't completely trust Howard. In the eyes of the eight hundred year old ninja this boy was conceded, arrogant, self-centered, immature, and a real troublemaker. On top of that he was a big influence on Randy and that kind of person was not who the Ninja should be influenced by. Nomi knew though that, despite Howard's very long list of flaws, he was a true friend to Randy, and though they may fight, he would never abandoned him. Unfortunately getting along with Howard was getting harder and harder given the situation he had just gotten Nomi and Randy in.

The rotund boy had left about ten minutes ago with the assurance that he would be bringing back help, leaving the two other teens trapped inside the school's walk-in freezer. It was Howard's fault they were stuck there. You see, it had started out a pretty nice day. Nomi and Randy had gone to school and none of the classes so far had given any homework. Then, during lunch, a giant robot decided that Randy was having far too nice a day and attacked the school. It had broken down the cafeteria wall and both Randy leapt into action as the students filed out of the build in a chaotic fashion. The robot had been easy enough to defeat but destroyed several walls in the process, including the one that separated the cafeteria and the kitchen. Randy removed the ninja mask and rejoined his friends after the fight. That was when Howard had noticed the freezer.

The orange haired boy had said, "Hey look! I bet that's where they keep the popsicles!" and went to go get himself a frozen treat (or all of them).

Nomi had told him not to because whatever was in that room didn't belong to him. Randy had said, "Yeah. Not cool, bro." as an agreement. Then the two followed Howard to attempt to stop him from committing theft.

When they reached him he already had the door open and was searching through the boxes. Somehow he always seemed to move faster when there was food involved. Nomi and Randy entered the icy room to get Howard out of it, to which the boy reluctant said "Fine" to and they were both against him on this. Howard walked toward the door first with the other two following but ended up slipping on a patch of frozen tile. He fell forward and his weight carried him out the door, which slammed shut behind him and broke the latch doing so.

Now Randy and Nomi sat in the freezing room waiting for Howard to come back with a teacher or staff member. Of course they had tried to find an alternative exit but none existed from the inside. They were stuck. Nomi sat with his back pressed against the wall hugging his knees. Randy was against the opposite wall doing the same. Ten minutes… It felt like hours. The boys' fingers were beginning to go numb and they were shivering. Silence filled the room. Another five minutes passed before Randy spoke up.

"It's c-cold in here." He said.

Nomi nodded, "T-that it is…"

"M-Maybe we sh-should conserve our b-b-body heat…?"

No sooner had the purple haired boy said this than he stood up on shaky limbs and moved over the where Nomi was, sitting as close to him as possible.

Nomi blushed, "Wh-What a-are you doing R-randy?"

"If w-we sit close we'll b-be warmer."

It was silent again for a moment. Then Randy asked Nomi, "A-are we g-g-going to be f-frozen solid…? L-like Dickie…?"

"Of c-course not, Randy. H-Howard will get us o-out of here."

His student smiled then replied, "W-wow! Never th-thought I'd hear you say  _that_."

"Neither did I." the Nomicon mused.

"N-nomi… Were you ever i-in love?" Randy asked him.

The redhead turned a surprised look on his student's sudden question, "I… um… W-well, no actually. When I w-was young there was n-n-no time for things like that..."

"I d-don't s-s-s-suppose after th-that…?"

Nomi had to think about this. In eight hundred years had he ever fallen in… A thought struck him.

"Y-yeah… I d-d-did… once."

"R-really?"

Nomi nodded, very aware of Randy's somewhat warm body pressed against his as they sat near one another. He wanted to keep talking, It was nice to have a conversation with Randy, but his face felt numb and his lip could barely form words anymore.

"I-I-I c-c-ca-n't f-feel m-m-m-y f-face…" Was about all he managed.

"Th-then m-maybe we sh-sh-should… t-to warm u-up…" Randy tried as he lean toward his teacher.

Nomi leaned in as well, but suddenly the room was illuminated and two silhouettes stood in the door.

"Woah… Am I interrupting something?" Howard said with a sly smile.

"N-No!" The two stuttered as they pulled away from one another.

The janitor stepped in and helped the frigid teens up and told them he'd help them to the Nurse's Office.

On the way there Howard tried stifling a laugh and said with a huge grin, "Hey, if you needed some… alone time then all you had to do was ask."

Randy glared at his best friend's dumb jokes and Nomi just rolled his eyes.


	10. Curiouser And Curiouser

It was dark, very dark. The park, usually illuminated by the light of the moon, was now an abyss of shadows. All one could really see was the pitch black night. Sure, there was the odd silhouette here or there and the faint light of the stars that were being mostly covered by clouds, but there was nowhere near enough light to see. Well, there wasn't enough light to see  _safely_.

Which was exactly why Randy and Nomi were at the park doing their daily ninja training. The new moon meant that the usual light was not present and that Randy wouldn't be able to use his eyes to tell where his teacher attacked from. Of course, he has learned to fight by smell when the sorcerous had tried to free the sorcerer, but that wasn't going to help him now. Every person and object had their own individual scent, Nomi included, but the red head's smell of parchment and Agarwood was drown out by the other smells of the city and the park itself. At the center of Norrisville the smells of food from restaurants downtown drifted up to mingle with the scent of the trees and grass and the smell of car exhaust from the streets along with those of everything else going on. Short to say, he wouldn't be able to discern Nomi's scent from everything else and using his super senses was out of the question because it would be sensory suicide.

Suddenly, somebody's foot struck him right in between the shoulder blades and sent him flying into a bench. His masked face collided with the hard wood and he made an 'oof' sound.

Slowly he got up on his knees and rubbed the part of his head that had made impact, "Ugh… Which sense am I supposed to be using again?"

"Hearing, Ninja." Nomi answered, appearing next to his student and offering a hand.

Randy took the offered hand and got back to his feet. Then Nomi continued, "You have already been taught to rely on only smell in a battle, but your other senses need fine-tuned. Eventually you'll be faced with a situation where you'll need to rely on your hearing to guide you and you need to be ready for it. Now, use your hearing to stop my next attack."

Just as fast as he'd appeared next to Randy he was gone, and a voice from the dark told the still-sore ninja, "Also, if you use your super senses I  _will_  know."

Sighing, Randy calmed himself and focused his attention on only his hearing.  _This is never gonna-_  he never finished that thought because he heard a rustling to his left. It was faint, but he had heard it. It had been to his left and up. Randy jumped out of the way as the attack came, narrowly avoiding Nomi's fist. Then the eight hundred year old ninja disappeared once more, leaving Randy to try to find where he'd attack from next.

Something moved behind him and he expected the attack to come any second, but then a noise came from in front of him and he only had time to shift to the left as a fist flew past the right side of his face, clipping his ear.

"You'll need to be faster, Ninja." The Nomicon remarked.

Randy avoided another blow and said, "You cheated!"

"I have done no such thing. A ninja must be skilled in the art of misdirection  _and_  how to recognize it."

With that Nomi vanished once more, leaving Randy in the dark. The Ninja's muscled were tense and prepared for an attack. He listened closely to everything around him. So far he'd only be barely ready for each attack.

A slight sound to his right tipped him off to Nomi's presence, but he spun on his heel to face the oppose direction he had been and he kicked his teacher in the stomach, sending the teen to the ground.

He smirked, "The noise was to my right, but I heard the air shift as you sprinted toward me to catch me from behind."

Randy offered him a hand and helped him up. Nomi smiled proudly and said, "Very good, Ninja."

* * *

 

Morning came and with it, school. Randy got out of bed having not gotten much sleep. He groggily made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth then went back to his room to change. After he was dressed and made sure his shirt wasn't on backwards he clambered down the stairs for a bowl of cereal. When he reached the kitchen Nomi was already there. The red head was wide awake with a cup of tea in front of him on the table and reading the newspaper.

"Good morning, Randy. You're going to need to hurry so that we can make it to school on time." The Nomicon stated, sipping his tea.

Randy said something that may have been a 'good morning' as he yawned and made himself some cereal. Then he sat down at the table to eat and a silence fell over the room.

Eventually the silence was broken by the purple haired teen when he asked, "Hey, Nomi?"

"Yes, Randy?" his teacher answered.

Randy fidgeted a bit while he asked, "You said you fell in love with someone… who was it?"

Nomi's eyes widened in surprise at the question then his expressed turned into a warm smile. He got up and tossed Randy the yellow school bag he always took with him and said, "Let's go. You don't want to be late, now do you?"

Randy stared at him for a moment, confused, studying him, then shrugged and got up. The teen slung his bag over his shoulder and followed the other out the door, another day of classes ahead of them.

* * *

 

 _Another day, another battle._  Randy thought as he brought his sword down on the three-eyed robot he was fighting. It smacked him into the wall and he got up and plunged his sword into one of its eyes. To his surprise another eye appeared in its place.

"What the juice?" he wondered aloud.

Randy planted a swift kick to the center of the robot's chest, sending it flying. As he ran after it he could see Howard out of the corner of his eye, drinking freezie directly from the freezie machine.

"Howard, what are you doing?! Get out of here! Its dangerous!" the Ninja shouted at his best friend.

Howard snorted and said nonchalantly, "Nah, you got this! I'll just be over here making sure the freezie machine still works."

The robot punched Randy. He flew back and landed on his feet in a crouch next to Howard.

"Seriously, man! You gotta leave before something happens!" he responded before leaping at the robot, sword raised.

Howard crossed his arms over his chest, "before something happens? What do you think is gonna happen?"

Randy sliced off the robot's leg and it fell forward, "I don't know! I just have this really wonk feeling that something's gonna happen!"

As a response Howard rolled his eyes. Nomi walked back into the cafeteria and told Randy, "Everybody's outside. Have things been taken care of here?"

Randy nodded, "Yeah, it looks like it, but I got this really wonk feeling…"

At that moment the robot lifted its head and Randy turned his attention back to it, sword readied. It made a whirring sound and suddenly its eyes lit up, filling the room with white light.

"Get down!" Nomi shouted at Howard, pulling the boy to the ground and shielding his own eyes with his arm just as the light filled the room.

As quickly as it had come the light was gone. Randy stood there shaking his head, trying to clear his vision. The robot began to spark and its eyes now held numbers. The numbers started at five and were counting down.

"Ninja!" Nomi shouted but Randy still stood there dazed. The Nomicon was quickly on his feet and rushed to Randy. As the numbers reached zero he reached his Ninja and used his body to sheid the other boy from the blast.

The two were thrown back into the wall by the force of the explosion, but Nomi took the majority of the damage. He bounced off the wall, leaving a large dent where he'd made impact, while Randy hit the wall and slid down it. He groaned as he slid to the ground, sitting up and leaning his back against the wall. Nomi rushed to him, ignoring his own injuries. Howard got up from the ground and hurried to his biffer's side as well.

"Ninja...?" the ancient book asked, "Ninja? Randy?"

The boy groaned.

"What the juice, man? You just stood there while that thing exploded in your face!" Howard asked insensitively.

Nomi shot him a glared then turned back to Randy, his expression becoming worried, "Randy, are you alright?"

Howard held up three fingers in front of his friend's face and said, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Randy blinked a few times then shook his head, answering, "I… I don't know. I can't see…"


	11. And They Named It "Norrisville"

_ **America, in a village with no name. 796 years ago.** _

The sky above was filled with dark green clouds that threatened to bring rain in the near future. It was, however, the last worry on the minds of the town’s people. Most were inside their homes, their doors barricaded to prevent entry, a desperate and futile attempt to keep the monster outside at bay. It had been four years since the last Norisu ninja had arrived in the town and saved them all from a mysterious demon bird that had appeared out of nowhere and wrought havoc in the village. In had been four years since anybody had seen the ninja again. And it had been four years since the horrifying creature known only as “The Sorcerer” had shown up and taken over, turning innocent citizens into ghastly abominations bent on destruction.

He had built himself a fortress at the center of town, several stories tall with dark walls and sloping curved rooves, that loomed ominously over the surrounding homes and businesses. At first the town had not taken him seriously. How could this gaunt man with sickly green skin, clad in rags, be more a threat than the dark bird they had just dealt with?

They had learned too late that this man was something to fear. No sooner than they disregarded him did he cast his wicked magic upon them and transform the nearest citizens into hideous creatures that then turned on their loved ones. There was immediate panic. People scattered in all directions to avoid being eaten alive, or worse, transformed themselves. The Sorcerer made his progression through the village to its center where he had declared himself the new ruler.

Since then the people have stayed in their homes, hiding from this great evil, and waiting for the day that the Norisu Ninja would return and save them once again.

* * *

The sound of metal striking metal rang out, cutting through the peaceful quiet that surrounded the small white building tucked away amongst the trees at the base of a mountain. Before the sound of the first strike could fade away a second strike rang out, then a third, originating from the dojo of the building. Two men, one with ginger hair and a mustache and the other clad entirely in black and red with a mask that hid all but his eyes, were engaged in what appeared to be a brutal confrontation. Strike after strike was blocked, neither one of them ever managing to land a hit on the other but both of them working up a sweat trying. On the sidelines a third man stood, leaning back against the wall, watching the two fighters go at one another. His eyes were like steel, his mouth a tight line of disapproval, but his focus was on the weapons, not those wielding them.

After the next strike the two combatants paused, standing back from one another. They lowered their weapons and the ginger-haired man swiped his forearm across his forehead, wiping away sweat.

“I think we’re done for today. You fought well, mate.” He told the masked man, his words colored by a thick Australian accent, before glancing to the far end of the room. A cabinet stood there, up against the wall, with only a thick black tome resting within it. He half expected it to react in some way, to indicate that they should continue their training, but was pleasantly surprised when nothing happened.

He handed the sword he hand been using to the observer and picked up his hat, which he had lost during the fight, while the black clad individual reached over his head, as though to place his sword in a sheath on his back. The blade, however, seemed to simply disappear into his clothing.

“I’ve gotta sharpen this before you use it again.” The dark-haired observer commented, his tone as harsh as it always seemed to be, “With as much training as you two’ve been doing recently I wouldn’t be surprised if you’ve dulled the edge so much it wouldn’t even cut through butter.”

“Apologies, Ward, but I must train as much as possible so that I will be prepared to face him when the Sorcerer finally finds us.” The man in black stated, “He’s holding the village hostage and has his monsters hunting for us day and night. It’s only a matter of time before our hiding place is discovered.”

As though the mere mention of the magically warped abominations had summoned them the three men suddenly heard a ragged howl from outside. The Australian man held his hand out for the sword he had been using to be returned to him, but the swordsmith shook his head, moving towards the door instead, “You’ll get yourself killed using that. We need to get to armory.”

The ginger nodded and followed the other man through the sliding door further into the building. The armory was on the other side of the house. The masked man watched them go, but didn’t follow.

“I need to get sensei!” He called after them, knowing none of them would be willing to leave their friend and mentor behind. He rushed over to the cabinet at the far wall, carefully retrieving the book from where it rested there. He ran his gloved hand over the black leather surface before tucking the book away into his uwagi and turning back towards the door to follow his two friends.

He hadn’t made it three steps before the crash. A roar tore through the building as a creature barreled through one of the stone walls, shaking the entire house on its foundation. He was thrown off his feet onto the ground with bits of stone and debris flying past him. A cloud of dust had been kicked up, obscuring his view. The creature charged past him, unable to see him through the dust either, smashing through the doorway and heading straight for the armory. He swiftly pulled himself to his feet and ran after the creature, having to jump over broken pieces of wall and fallen ceiling beams that the monster had left in its wake. When he got there, he froze, taking in the destruction before him.

Large splashes of crimson covered the walls and floors. Weapons littered the ground, having been knocked from their racks. There was a large hole in the far wall of the room that the creature had left through, rubble strewn across the grass outside. Two swords lay amongst the debris as well, drenched in blood, but there was no sign of their wielders. The beast had taken them. It would be taking them back to its master.

His breath hitched in his throat as he choked down a sob. The man fell to his hands and knees, punching the ground with his gloved fist and ignoring the blood seeping into the knees of his pants. He shouted as rain began to fall on the sloping red curved roof of the building, “I can’t do this! Not yet! I’m not ready!”

It had only been four years. He had only been training as a ninja for four years. His sensei had trained his entire life but still could not manage to defeat the Sorcerer. What hope did he have? His friends were in trouble. The town was in trouble. And he couldn’t save any of them!

He punched the stone floor again in frustration. He pulled back for yet another hit, but he stopped when he noticed the red glow coming from his jacket. The black clad man sat back and withdrew the book from his jacket, gazing at it as the red symbols on the covered glowed and pulsed with an eerie red luminescence. To his surprise, the book flipped itself open and in a flash of white light he found himself in another place.

Everything seemed to be made of paper and ink, as though he were standing within a drawing of the dojo he was so familiar with in the real world. He turned his attention to his right where characters had begun to appear on the wall.

“Success is dependent upon belief in one’s own abilities.” He read aloud. For a moment, he cast his eyes down, looking pointedly at the floor. Then, he took a deep breath, closing his eyes and clenching his fists. Whether he was ready or not, his was the only chance they had. He had to try.

When the man opened his eyes again he was once more looking at the ruins of the armory. He hid the book away again and, with his resolve strengthened, stood, determination blazing in his eyes.

* * *

 

Rain was falling in heavy sheets outside, pounding down on the curved roof of the fortress before cascading over the edge in a waterfall. What had begun as a mere shower had grown into a torrent with the crash of thunder and the flash of lightning. It reflected well the future of the town without a name.

The Sorcerer had relished in his victory when news of the capture of Norisu’s allies had reached him. Four years of a relentless manhunt had finally paid off. He had been furious when he had not found the ninja’s body, knowing full well that that meant the boy must still be alive, but now that he had his allies he could pry the location of the last Norisu ninja from them and he would take great pleasure in making the process as painful as possible. He had the two brought before him, smiling wickedly at their broken and bleeding state.

“I’ll give you one chance.” He began, steepling his long thin fingers, “Tell me, where is the ninja?”

“I’m right here!” A voice called before anybody would have the chance to answer. A figure dropped down from the rafters, clad in black and red. He stood tall before the Sorcerer, glaring at his nemesis. He drew his sword and pointed it at him, a challenge.

What happened next was complete chaos. The monsters that had been at the edges of the room all charged toward the three humans while the Sorcerer prepared a burst of magic and hurled it at the Ninja. He dodged the blast, which connected with one of the charging creatures and threw it back, knocking it clear across the room.

“We can handle them. Get the Sorcerer!” His Australian friend called to him, dodging one of the creatures and causing it to run right into another, knocking them both off their feet. He gave a quick nod in response then gave his full attention to the Sorcerer, running towards him at top speed, bobbing and weaving out of the way of the bursts of green magic being thrown at him. He managed to get close, swinging his sword with the intention of delivering a fatal strike, but the man dodged the attack, the sword instead striking one of the green orbs on his belt.

Green energy exploded from the orb as it was struck, sending the both of them flying backward. They collided with the wall and for a moment The Ninja saw stars, vision swimming. The green orb, undamaged, rolled across the floor and out of sight.

Soon enough The Ninja was back on his feet and so was the Sorcerer. He charged the green man again and swung, but his attack was blocked. He made to strike again, but moved the other way, swiftly maneuvering behind the mage and casting the Air Fist. The attack caught his enemy off guard, knocking him back. Two more of the orbs were knocked free, but the Ninja wasn’t given the time to notice as the same attack he had just used was directed at him, sending him into the wall again.

He pulled himself to his feet, but immediately he was knocked down again, an arc of green magic hitting him right in the stomach. Before he could try to get up again another was sent at him, then another and another. He groaned and watched as yet another volley of energy was thrown at him, but this time rather than try to stand he ducked under it, somersaulting forward and springing to his feet. He quickly threw a ninja ring at the Sorcerer, catching him in the hand and halting the assault momentarily.

He surged forward, sword poised to strike, his face set in determination. That determination morphed into a look of shock though as a bolt of red struck him squarely in the chest, causing him to stagger back. Pained wracked his body, shooting down his limbs like lightning bolts. He was vaguely aware of the sound of his sword clattering to the floor and felt himself stumble back before falling to his knees. He could hear his heart beating in his ears, to quick. It hurt to breath. He had to force himself to look up, seeing the Sorcerer advancing on him. If he didn’t do some now he was dead. His limbs were trembling. He couldn’t use his weapons. He had to use magic. It was the only way he’d save himself and his friends.

He couldn’t heart himself over the loud sound of his heartbeat in his ears, but he felt himself reciting the spell. The next thing he knew, Earth started to shake. The Sorcerer stopped and looked around. So did everybody else. Before him, the ground began to crack. The vile being prepared to attack him, to deliver the final blow that would end his existence, but then he was gone. Only a hole in the earth remained where he had been.

The pain stopped then and he managed to shakily get to his feet. Somebody grabbed him by the arm and dragged him towards the exit as the quaking became more violent, the hole in the ground expanding as pieces broke off and fell in. They passed the entrance, making it out to the streets of the village where a crowd seemed to have gathered. Outside the fortress the shaking was minimal and people were whispering about what might be happening. He looked up to see that the man that handed gotten him out of the building was his friend, who was smiling at him triumphantly.

“You did it! You defeated the Sorcerer!” The ninja thought he heard the ginger tell him.

When they were a safe distance away they turned back to look at the building. The quake seemed to be localized on it alone, shaking apart the structure. They watched as pieces of it broke away and fell until there was only an enormous hole, like a great gaping wound in the Earth.

Then, the hole sealed itself up, as though it had never been there, leaving only a yellow stone in the very center of the clearing.

He felt a hand clap him on the back and turned to see S. Ward Smith. The man gave him an approving smile.

Around the trio the crowd of townspeople gathered. Those that had previously been turned into monster were obvious by their now tattered clothing. Gratitude was written on their faces as they began to cheer, chanting “Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!”


	12. A Matter of Time

“We need to get you out of here.” Nomi told his two companions decisively, referring to Randy. He glanced at the cafeteria doors and frowned, adding, “Without being seen.”

“How are we supposed to do that in a school full of people?!” Howard snorted, clearly thinking that such a task was impossible and merely suggesting it was utter stupidity. The red haired teen acknowledged in his mind that the shorter boy may be right, but outwardly he simply ignored the comment. Regardless of how possible it was they needed to try. If the students witnessed their hero in such a state the results could be disasterous.

Without saying anything Nomi helped Randy to his feet and had him lean on him. They made their way towards the gaping hole the robot had created in the cafeteria wall, the Ninja half walking, half being carried. Their pace was slow, but steady and at least this route offered little resistance.

At least, it offered little resistance until they got through the opening out into the grassy schoolyard and almost ran directly into Heidi. Nomi just barely managed to halt their progress before they would have collided with her. For her part the older Weinerman didn’t even notice, took busy sticking a camera in the Ninja’s face and asking, “So, Ninja, how about an exclusive interview for my show about your latest battle?”

Nomi glared at the girl while Randy looked around, still somewhat dazed and not sure where the voice was coming from. He thought it might be Howard’s sister but even that he wasn’t entirely certain of. Seeing no other option to clear his confusion he asked, “Is that Heidi? Where is she?”

The ginger girl raised a delicate eyebrow in confusion, pursing her lips, not really understanding what was happening right in front of her. She watched the Ninja look right at her, then turn away in another direction, then another, all the while looking more confused than she felt. Her mind was working, the cogs and gears of thought turning and whirring, trying to figure out the situation, and then something clicked. Her eyes widened and she gasped, “Can you not see me?!”

“Outta the way, Heidi!” Howard said as he joined the group and shoved his sister aside, placing himself between her and his injured friend, “Can’t you see he’s hurt?”

Nomi took this opportunity to step around the siblings, guiding his student past them and continuing their progress across the schoolyard. Once the book and his best bro had gotten several steps away Howard turned and walked after them, leaving Heidi to her stunning revelation.

* * *

The journey back to Randy’s house was long, only made longer by the fact that they needed to take side streets and little traveled paths to avoid being seen, but after what felt like hours they finally arrived. The trio entered the house through the back door, not bothering to be quiet as they knew Randy’s mother would still be at work. Slowly and carefully Howard and Nomi helped the Ninja up the stairs to his room and onto his bed. As the purple haired teen lay back on the bed, closing his eyes and taking in the familiar smells of his room, his friend and his mentor found places in the room to sit, collapsing into their respective chairs as fatigue set in. The whole ordeal had been exhausting both physically and mentally for all involved and the three of them were in desperate need of rest.

* * *

Back at the school Heidi returned to her studio, practically buzzing with nervous energy. She adjusted her webcam, making sure it was perfectly positioned to capture her image as she delivered to scoop of the century to the rest of the school. Once she was satisfied with it she sat back in her chair and began her broadcast, appearing on screens throughout the entire building.

“Hey, peeps! It’s your best BFF, Heidi, with a huge update!” the ginger began, her tone as perky as it usually was when she was dishing gossip and news on her show, but this time there was a barely contained eagerness to her demeanor as well. She continued, schooling her features to appear serious before the camera, “In an interview with the Ninja after he defeated the latest robotic threat to our school, I was shocked to discover that the he had been blinded in the fight. Two students were witnessed helping him from the scene. At this time its unknown if the Ninja’s condition is temporary or permanent. Stay tuned for more updates on this story as it develops.”

With that, she stopped the broadcast, the screens she had been appearing on now going dark before the eyes of all those watching. For several long minutes all anybody could do was stare wide-eyed at the monitors, mouths agape. They couldn’t believe what they had just heard. The Ninja, their protector, Blind? Who would save the city from the various monsters and robots that so frequently attacked it now?

Then the whispering started, a dull hum at first, students whispering to one another in hushed hurried tones about what this meant, their worries and insecurities bubbling up to the surface until they overflowed. Before long the hum became a roar, the students on the brink of panic. Some were crying, some were desperately demanding answers from their teachers about what to do, and some were in denial, refusing to believe that the Ninja would ever be unable to protect them.

Deep below the school, long forgotten by the citizens above and unknown to the students of Norrisville High a man dressed in tattered rags, gaunt to the point of being nothing but bones covered in sickly green skin, stood. He turned his gaze upward, his glowing white eyes staring into the darkness high above him. Slowly a wicked grin spread across his face as he sensed the turmoil above. He spread his long, tapered fingers, the chains at his wrists clinging as he moved, releasing swirling green magic that traveled up to the surface. The green orbs fastened to the belt around his waist began to glow, freeing themselves and floating up in a circle above him, gathering power. It was only a matter of time now…

* * *

 

Howard had gone downstairs to find something to eat, leaving Nomi and Randy alone in the latter’s room. A heavy air hang in the small room, making the ancient book tempted to head downstairs as well. Despite this he remained, gazing up at his student from where he sat. Randy was still wearing his suit, the magical black fabric concealing all but his eyes. The teen was laying on his back, his unseeing eyes staring up at the ceiling with such a focus that was unusual for the boy.

His heart ached at the sight.

The red haired youth got up, ignoring the protests his own injures made against the action, and slowly moved over to the bed, climbing the ladder so that he could sit by Randy. He reached a hand out and placed it over his student’s, gaining the boy’s attention. Randy lifted his head to look at his teacher, an action done out of habit rather than for any real purpose.

“Ninja… Randy.” Nomi told him, his voice even and gentle, “Randy, I’m going to use the Art of Healing to restore your sight. I’m telling you so that you won’t panic.”

He gave his student’s hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go and withdrawing his hand, needing it to cast the spell. He took a deep breath then began, going through the motions and gathering the energy for the spell then casting it on the other teen, directing the healing magic to repair his damaged eyes. Randy shivered as the red magic enveloped him, spread warmth throughout his broken and bruised body before it collected at his eyes. He closed his eyes as the warmth began to fade, reopening them again once only after the sensation had completely gone. What he saw made him frown under his mask and he told the other, “It didn’t work.”

“It will take some time for the spell to fully fix the damage to your eyes and for your sight to return. Until then you just need to rest. I’ll go downstairs and make you some tea to help you sleep.” Nomi explained. The red head got down from the bunk bed with all the ease and grace of a true ninja and made his way to the kitchen.

Howard was seated at the table, his head propped up on his fist as he stared out the window, with an unopened bag of chips and soda when the other teen arrived. Nomi immediately moved over to the kettle and put the water on to boil, not paying any real mind to the rotund boy. The air was just as heavy in the kitchen as it was in Randy’s room and the both of them were beginning to realize it was not something they could really escape.

Nomi was extracting the box of tea from the cupboard when he heard Howard ask, “How is he?”

He turned to look back at the ginger, finding that the other had turned his toward him as well. He sighed, “He’s… coping. I have healed him, but it will take time for his sight to return, which means he will still be blind from anywhere between a few hours and a few days.”

“So that’s it? We just wait and he’ll be fine? A few days and everything will be all better?” Howard asked, but his tone, the subtle venom in his voice, said that these were questions were rhetorical. Instead of answering Nomi turned his attention back to the task at hand, popping open the box of tea and extracting one of the bags inside then moving over to the cabinet to get down a mug. The silence was tense and stretched on for far too long.

“Its all your fault, you know.” Howard said, breaking the silence and causing Nomi to look at him again, one eyebrow raised in question as he asked in response, “My fault?”

“Yeah, your fault.  All of this is your fault.” Howard spat back.

The ancient ninja set his mouth in a firm line, asking with a huff, “How do you figure? I didn’t create the robot that blinded the Ninja.”

“No, but it wouldn’t have blinded him if you hadn’t made him be the ninja. We wouldn’t even need a ninja if you hadn’t wonked everything up in the first place. Everything’s been your fault from the very beginning.” Howard countered, standing up and walking over to stand in front of the taller teen, glaring and pointing an accusing finger up at him. Nomi’s eyes widened at the boy’s harsh words. Though he’d not laid a hand on him it had felt as though Howard had dealt him a physical blow, knocking the air out of his lungs and rendering him speechless.

“I-I…” The book tried, searching for something to say to refute the accusation. He couldn’t. How many times had he had the same type of thoughts? How many times had he blamed himself for not being able to finish the fight eight hundred years ago? He couldn’t deny what Howard was saying when he himself believed it was true.

It was then that something caught his eye, pulling him out of his thoughts and away from his guilt. He stepped around the shorter teen and moved over to the window, staring out at the sky. This earned him a glare from Howard, who tried to demand he not ignore him when he’s yelling at him, but he shushed him. The other came up next to him, looking out the window at green clouds as the collected into a swirling vortex above the school and darkened the sky, stating, “Oh… That’s not good.”


	13. Hanging On A Moment

“The Sorcerer has finally broken free…” Nomi gasped, a sick feeling growing it the pit of his stomach. For eight hundred years he and his students had managed to keep the Sorcerer sealed away under the school. It was a fear he had sensed from every ninja he had trained when they learned of the vile mage’s existence, the fear of one day having to face him. Each and every one of them dreaded that day, each and every one of them except Randy. And now that that day had arrived, Randy was in not fit state for it.

“The Sorcerer?!” Howard exclaimed from next to him, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation, “The Ninja can’t fight the Sorcerer right now!”

Nomi couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Of course the boy wouldn’t be able to grasp the true gravity of the situation. If he could he would be panicked, not angry. If the Sorcerer is free that means nothing and nowhere was safe. Lashing out that his student’s best friend wasn’t going to help anything though, so he simply stated, “He won’t be.”

The Nomicon turned on his heel and walked out of the room, leaving Howard to stare after him in confusion. He made his way to the guest room where he had been staying, swiftly changing out of his casual attire and back into his ninja gear. He wasted no time, heading back down the stairs toward the front door, long black cape swishing behind him as he strode with determination in his step. The red haired youth reached the door and was about to open it before he paused, the image from earlier of his student laying on his bed staring without sight at his ceiling flitting through his mind. Instead of opening it he leaned heavily on the door, his gaze fixed on the red concentric circles at the tips of his black shoes.

His emotions were at war with one another inside of his mind, fighting over what to do. There was a good chance that he wouldn’t be coming back from this fight. On one hand, this may be his last chance to tell Randy everything and express his feelings towards the boy. On the other, if he did and then died it would be all the more painful for his student.

Eventually, he pushed himself up, stepping back from the door and moving to return to the kitchen. He got there just as the kettle began to whistle. The ancient ninja proceeded to pour the hot water into the mug he had gotten down earlier and add the bag of tea, the action so familiar that it was essentially automatic at this point. He noticed Howard still there out of the corner of his eye, but didn’t say anything as he made the tea. Once he was satisfied with it he took the mug and walked upstairs without a word.

“Randy?” The book asked quietly, pushing open the door to his student’s room. He entered and set the tea on the small round table in the center of the room as the Ninja answered groggily, “I’m awake…”

The red head climbed the ladder on the bed, sitting near Randy and gazing at him, his brown eyes full of emotion and unspoken thoughts. A sad smile played at his lips as he recalled the first time he had met his new Ninja just before his freshman year began. It seemed so long ago now. The both of them had really come a long way since then.

“Randy?” He asked, his voice tinged with sorrow.

It took a moment for the other to answer him, “Yeah?”

Nomi sighed, the memories already flooding into his mind like a tidal wave. He wasn’t sure if this was the right thing to do, but he knew it was something he needed to do. Randy deserved to know exactly why all of this was happening. He deserved to know how it all began.

“I’d like to tell you to true story of the Ninja and the Sorcerer.” He prefaced, mentally preparing himself for the pain this tale would bring him, “You’re already aware that I was the last of the Norisu Nine and was at one point human. What you didn’t know, is that once the Sorcerer was human as well. I was the middle child of my family, unable to ever live up to the high expectations set by my older siblings. He was an only child and his father was a friend to my father. Our fathers worked together well, what with my family being warriors by tradition and his practicing the magical arts. We met when we were only six years old and quickly became friends. Over the years we became inseparable and he even begun to teach me magic. Then one day tragedy struck. His house burned down with his father inside. His mother had died when he was born, so he had lost the only parent he had and it devastated him. My family took him in and tried to make him feel at home, but he was never the same after that day.”

Nomi paused to take a deep breath, trying his best to quell the tear he could feel threatening to fall, before he continued, his voice shaky, “He drew into himself, distanced himself from me and the rest of the world. Despite our efforts it always seemed like he felt like an outsider amongst us. Eventually it all came to a head and we had an argument. He directed all his pent up emotions at me and I stormed off, angry now myself. I guess one once that door was opened it couldn’t be closed again. He went completely insane. I found my family murdered in our home by his hand. He was going to kill me too but changed his mind. I pursued him here and we fought. That battle left us both changed. I became what I am now, and he was transformed by his own magic into a monster.”

The red haired teen cast his gaze down, noticing as a droplet of water fell and landed on his cape. He reached a trembling hand up and brushed his fingertips over his cheek, feeling the wetness there seep through his gloved hand. When did he start crying…?

For what felt like ages silence hung in the air, making the atmosphere of the room even heavier. If it continued he may end up being crushed by it.

“He’s your best friend…” Randy’s voice cut through the silence.

His attention snapped immediately to the other boy. For a moment he gazed at him with wide eyes. Then he looked away again, a rueful smile taking over his face as he nodded and said, “Yeah… I guess he was…”

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Randy shake his head in disagreement.

“No. Not ‘was’, ‘is’. Best bros may fight but they always make up. You two just haven’t made up yet.” The student corrected his teacher, going on to say, “Just look at me and Howard. We fight all the time. We’ll say our friendship is over and do things just to upset one another, but we always work things out in the end and our friendship is better than ever. Best-”

The injured teen paused to yawn, his speech having become slower and his tone just a bit dreamy, “Best bros forever…”

Though tears continued to fall from his eyes Nomi smiled fondly at his student. The boy was trying to help, he knew. All in all he had a kind heart, even if it didn’t always show so obviously. Unfortunately, Randy also had a habit of being incredibly naive and oblivious to the ways in which the world truly worked. It was sweet that he wanted to help, but sometimes friendships ended. As nice a thought as it was that things could go back to the way they had been Nomi doubted that the rift between he and his former friend could be healed.

Next to him he heard Randy’s breathing even out and saw his blind eyes flutter closed. There was more he wanted to tell his student, but perhaps it was best left unsaid. On the unlikely chance that he returned from his mission he would share those feelings, but for now he would leave everything as it was.

Well, almost everything.

Nomi leaned over, careful not to wake the now-sleeping Ninja, and placed a quick gentle kiss on the boy’s forehead before he left.


	14. Sympathy For The Sorcerer

Nomi dashed down the corridor towards the front door, stopping short as yet another thing prevented him from getting on with his mission. This time it was Howard physically blocking the door. He skidded to a halt before he would have run into the boy. There was no time for this. The sounds of chaos and mayhem echoed from just beyond the door reminding him that he had taken altogether too much time to get moving already. The ancient ninja crossed his arms over his chest and leveled a glare at the obnoxious teenager before him, stating evenly, “I need to leave.”

“I’m going with you.” Came the response immediately following his statement, as though the other had known this encounter would happen and had prepared for it ahead of time.

Nomi raised a skeptical eyebrow in reply and told him in a tone that clearly said there was no room for argument, “No, you’re not. Now move.”

“Yes, I am!” Howard countered, suddenly wrapping himself around the taller boy as he often did to Randy to get his way, “I’ve been there since day one! With Ninja out of commission you need me if you’re gonna win this thing! I’m going with you!”

Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, the red head pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger, barely managing to hold back from telling the odious youth in rather colorful language exactly what he thought of that statement. He took a deep breath, which helped to calm him slightly, then pried the rotund boy from his person.

“Fine! Just stay out of the way!” the book told him, his exasperation creeping into his tone. Before Howard could say anything that may vex him further or impede his progress any longer he swiftly slipped out the door.

* * *

 

He arrived to a horror show. A veritable army of monsters surrounded the school, chasing down the few people in the area that had yet to end up stanked. Misty green magic swirled above the school, mingling with the dark clouds that occasionally lit up as bolts of green lightning tore through them. The building before them was barely recognizable as a school anymore, a massive portion of the center of the building now simply gone, no doubt destroyed when the Sorcerer broke the seal on his prison.

“What are we gonna do?” Howard asked, winded. He had finally caught up to the red head and was pausing to catch his breath while he took in the state of his peers. There were far too many creatures to destank them all individually. Even if by some miracle he managed to turn them all back into ordinary humans considering the current state of things they would simply end up transformed again. It would be nothing more than an exercise in futility. Nomi knew exactly what needed to be done to stop the chaos consuming Norrisville.

The last Norisu darted across the schoolyard, passing by the creatures that populated the place and dodging their attempted strikes. As he ran he noticed a few things going on in his peripheral vision. He saw Ward and his newest apprentice defending themselves from a horde of monsters. He saw his Australian friend fighting off a stanked Julian. They had all known this day would eventually arrive and they had been preparing for it for centuries. He knew they could more than take care of themselves, so he continued on, stopping only once he reached the remains of the school building. The magic was stronger here, crackling over his skin like little bolts of electricity. A portion of the back wall of the building was still intact, with debris littered hallways stretching off to either side. The mosaic tile carp in the floor that had been the seal was gone completely, leaving only an enormous hole surrounded by jagged edges in its place. A harsh green glow was coming from the cavernous opening and for a moment Nomi wondered just how deep the pit was before he drew his sword and jumped in.

He landed on his feet a yard or two behind the Sorcerer on the small platform at the pit’s center. The hooded man turned glowing white eyes on him, smiling smugly and asking, “Come to witness my victory?”  
Wordlessly, Nomi lunged forward, swinging his sword in an attempt to gut the man, but as he swung the mage vanished in a swirl of green smoke and he was knocked to the ground by a strike from behind. The boy hurriedly sprang to his feet and spun around to face his foe. He green skinned man held a ball of his magic smoke in his hand, reaching into it and withdrawing a sword. The blade was long and thin with a black square guard and a black and red grip. It was a sword that the last Norisu recognized immediately, and then all he saw was red.

He growled as he dashed forward, swinging his ninja sword with a ferosity and strength the teen had never shown before. Despite this each strike was parried or blocked, the sounds clashing metal ringing out through the cavern and echoing off the stone walls in the vast empty space. Still the young ninja continued his assault, painful memories searing his mind with each blow.

_Blood. There had been so much blood. It had covered the walls and floor of his home. And the bodies… they had been drenched in crimson as it seeped from the deep gashes that marred their flesh. Their faces had been so cut up they were barely recognizable and yet he could tell exactly who each and every one of them were. His grandfather, his father, his older brother Taro that had always been the favorite, his older sister Akemi who had proven that a woman could indeed be a warrior, His brother Nori whom had been closest to him in age, and his youngest siblings Kana and Kado who had barely begun to experience life before it was taken from them. Through cuts and bruises and rivers of blood he had recognized them all when he saw their corpses strewn across the floor, left to rot where they had fallen to that sword._

Nomi’s  attacks grew more aggressive with each memory, forcing the Sorcerer back until the man lost his footing and fell to the hard stone beneath them. He tried to block the relentless assault with the katana, but to his shock and horror the boy’s next strike disarmed him, sending the blade tumbling over the edge of the platform into the abyss below. The last Norisu ninja stood over him, glaring down at the vile being with the fires of rage burning in his brown eyes, his breathes short and rapid. The red haired teen raised his sword, ready to deliver the final blow, but stopped. He stared down at the gaunt man, frozen in place with his sword raised high. The fire in his eyes died down, other emotions making their way into his conscious thought again, making him second guess what he was doing. This man was once his best friend and some part of him desperately wished they could be again.

Seeing his opportunity, the look of fear on the Sorcerer’s face morphed back into a wicked grin in the blink of an eye and before Nomi had the chance to process this the man had delivered a sharp kick to his stomach that sent him flying, his back colliding with the stone floor and knocking the air from his lungs. His own sword tumbled past him and skidded to a stop just before it would have fallen into the depths. Black spots were creeping in at the edges of his vision and he coughed. The impact had likely given him a concussion if not something worse, but that was the least of his worries at the moment. The Sorcerer strode over to where he lay, summoning one of his green magic orbs into his hand. The teen barely managed to force himself up onto his elbows by the time the man reached him. The mage gazed down at him, the smile he wore filled with malice and the intend to kill. Misty green magic began to swirl around the glowing green orb that floated mere inched above his bony palm, ready to deliver an attack that would end the ancient ninja’s existence.

But the attack never came.

Nomi barely had the time to register the black and red blur that appeared behind his foe or the shiny tip of a sword as it pieced throw the green sphere the man held before the entire cavern was lit up with a blinding green light that engulfed everything in sight. The Nomicon brought his forearm up to shield his eyes against the harsh light, uncertain of exactly what was happening, his mind not currently fast enough to process what had just transpired. What sounded like a monstrous roar tore through the pit, going on for so long it began to sound like a very human scream of anguish. Then the light faded away, leaving Nomi in wide-eyed, disbelieving shock at what he now saw before him.

Where the emaciated green-skinned man dressed in rags had been now stood a pale teenage boy, roughly fourteen or fifteen years old, with lengthy green hair that fell around his shoulders and bangs that covered one eye wearing a green tunic and black pants, the remains of green mist rising from him and vanishing into thin air. Sora swayed on his feet with a pained groan before collapsing to his hands and knees.

The red haired youth felt somebody at his side, helping him to sit up. He spared a glance at the person, expecting it to perhaps be his Australian friend, but was surprised to be met with a familiar black and red mask. Randy, still in his ninja suit, gazed at him, concern shining in his eyes. He gave his student’s hand a gentle squeeze to let him know that he was alright before turning his attention back to Sora. He couldn’t see his face, but the teen’s back shook with silent sobs. Nomi moved over to him, placing a hand on the other’s shoulder, causing the boy to lift his head, looking up at him with watery grey eyes. The red head gave his old friend a soft smile and suddenly Sora had thrown his arms around him and was crying into his shoulder. It was the first time in all the years that he had known him that Nomi had seen him so vulnerable.

Randy quietly shuffled over to the side of the platform to give his teacher and the former Sorcerer some space. Next to him he heard somebody panting and he figured Howard had finally made his way down there. His thoughts were confirmed when his friend looked up to him and spoke, “So… You got your sight back?”

“No, but it turns out I don’t really need it to do my duty as the Ninja as long as I have my other senses.” Randy answered, shrugging nonchalantly.  Tense silence followed as they looked back to the two boys at the center of the platform.

Sora pulled away from Nomi, sitting back on his knees and casting his gaze away from the boy he used to call friend. Memories had returned to him in waves and with them, guilt. After spending eight hundred years in a mad rage only made even worse by his own magic he was finally thinking clearly again. Contemplating everything he did in that time made him want to throw himself off the side of the platform they were on and die in the surround abyss. He would have a lot to answer for in Meido. But that would be too easy, wouldn’t it? He had to answer for what he’s done in the here and now and make amends in this life before he had any right to think about going on to the next. The problem was…

“I don’t even know how to begin making up for everything that’s happened, for all the wrongs I’ve committed… For what I did to you and your family…” The green-haired youth sighed, looking back at Nomi, slate grey eyes brimming with remorse.

“You could start with ‘I’m sorry’.” Howard told him, catching everybody’s attention. The shorter boy had his arms crossed over his chest and was giving the pair a discerning look. Not too long ago his sister had told him the exact same thing to resolve the argument he had had with his own best friend.

Sora nodded, turning his attention back to the middle Norisu and began, his voice wavering slightly, “Nomi… I… I’m sorry, for everything. I know that an apology won’t bring them back… or take away all the pain that I’ve caused you… but I hope that you’ll be able to forgive me and that in time we’ll be able to get back what we once had.”

“I forgive you.” The caped teen replied immediately. He wrapped his arms around his friend’s shoulders and pulled the taller boy into a tight hug. It was easier to forgive when forgiveness was asked for, when the person genuinely felt regret for what they had done. They had both held on to their anger for eight hundred years. He knew just how dangerous that could be. Sora had bottled up his guilt and grief after his father’s death and it had eaten him alive. Nomi wasn’t going to make the same mistake. Things wouldn’t just magically fix themselves over night, but they were both taking a step in the right direction.

“Ok. Ok. You’re friends again. The world is saved and students won’t be turning into monsters and destroying the school anymore. That’s great and all, but I’ve got one question.” Howard cut in, obviously deciding that that was enough maudlin. Nomi sighed and the friends pulled away from one another, getting to their feet. The redhead crossed his arms over his chest and fixed the ginger with a tired look, asking in a tone that was perhaps a bit too polite, “Yes, Howard?”

For his part, the rotund boy didn’t seem to notice the look or the tone, continued just as he had been. He gestured up at the walls of the cavern and asked, “How are we getting out of here?”


	15. The End of an Era

School had been cancelled for the last few days for repairs and those days had been blissfully uneventful, giving Randy, Howard and Nomi some much needed down time after their latest series of battles. None of them could remember the last time things had been this quiet, leading Nomi to wonder just how long it would remain that way. When he had voiced his thoughts his student had simply told him that he worried too much, to which Howard had agreed and demanded he just enjoy their “Stay-cation”. He had wanted to protest, to insist that they could not become complacent, but Sora had piped in and convinced him that a little time off for the boys couldn’t hurt. His best friend had always had a way of doing that, and eight hundred years in a pit hadn’t done anything to dull his abilities of persuasion.

Nor had it dulled his competitive streak, which was why, at the moment, Sora and Howard were seated in front of the television in Randy’s living room on their tenth attempt at beating Grave Puncher that day. Nomi sat back on the couch next to Randy, reading. He didn’t understand the appeal of the game, or any video game really, and if he still knew the green haired teen as well as he used to he surmised that the game didn’t actually appeal much to Sora either, winning the game did. He recalled the two of them once staying up all night playing Shogi until Nomi secretly let his friend win so they could finally get some sleep. Even when the doorbell rang neither Sora nor Howard seemed to notice, then without bothering to take his eyes from the screen the ginger said, “Cunningham! Door!”

Randy hopped to his feet with ease and made his way to the front door. His sight had returned to him the day after the fight and the first thing he did was host a movie night at his place where the four of them had binge watched all of his and Howard’s favorite movies until they passed out.

“Pizza’s here!” Randy exclaimed, returning to the gathering carrying a fairly large square box that he set on the table. Opening it released the smell of grease and melted cheese into the room. Not too long ago the scent would have made Nomi’s stomach turn, but at this point he had become desensitized to it. He still had no desire to partake in eating the odiferous concoction though.

Howard wordlessly reached back and grabbed a slice of the pizza, keeping his gaze on the television, while Randy sat back on the couch next to Nomi, who had put down his book. The red head glanced over at his student, noticing his hand resting on the couch cushion mere inches away. He took a breath and decided that now was as good a time as any. Slowly, he reached over and covered the purple haired youth’s hand with his own and waited for the reaction that would tell him if he had done the wrong thing.

Randy looked over at him, surprise clear on his face, making Nomi consider pulling away in hopes of salvaging the situation, but then the other teen smiled and him and laced their fingers together, making the ancient ninja’s heart skip a beat. He smiled back and for a moment the rest of the world seemed to fall away. In that moment he was convinced that nothing could go wrong.

* * *

“Oh, digging graves is marvelous fun.” A boy wearing a tall tophat giggled in amusement as he continued to dig a hole in his backyard. If anybody asked he would inform them that he was digging a grave in which to bury a dead pet, but nobody was around to bother asking. If anybody were around they may ask him why he was so happy if his pet just died, but the dark clothed teen would just say that death was cool and that he is truly envious that his beloved pet had managed to join the spirits of the departed. Julian enjoyed all things dark and spooky. He had even taken up learning the art of illusion.

The goth gave the ground a questioning look as he heart his shovel hit something with a soft ‘ting’. He cleared away a little more of the dirt to reveal a green sphere, roughly the size of a pool ball. He reached down and picked it up, bringing the ball up to his eye to more closely examine it.

“How curious…” He commented as it began to emit a soft green glow. He pondered over what the mysterious orb could possibly be, but his thoughts were interrupted when he thought he heard somebody laughing nearby. He turned his attention toward the sound but saw nobody, missing his reflection in the sphere change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end, for now. I have a few short stories planned for this series that will touch on the big changes that have taken place as a result of chapter 14, like what happens to S. Ward Smith and the Sorceress returning from the Land of Shadows and some personal type stuff with the main cast. The Julian plot hook will likely be explored at some point too.


End file.
